KARAOKE KRAZE
by Petri808
Summary: Lucy, Cana, and Levy have been friends since childhood. Home for the summer from college they head to their favorite club to drink, sing, and party the night away. Levy's boyfriend Gajeel brings his friends along but Lucy's lyrical stylings quickly leaves his cousin Natsu spellbound. Other-Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, Mira, Loke, Laxus, Elfman, Sting, Rogue, Erza, Jellal, Virgo, Capricorn
1. CH 1 The Voice

It's nearly 7pm on a Saturday night in June as the three best friends all stand around one of the mirrors in Lucy's bathroom. Sure, there are others they could use in her changing area but it's always more fun when they get ready together.

This is the first time in about 3 months since they've been able to hang out like this; each busy with college. But every summer break when they come home to Magnolia their focus is on catching up and having fun like there were no cares in the world. And tonight, was no exception, nothing was gonna stop them from heading to their favorite hangout spot; the Fairytail Karaoke Bar & Nightclub.

"Lucy quit hogging the mirror!" Levy whines, "It's not like you need it."

Her friend was right; the beautiful blonde could turn heads just wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. Over the years her girlfriends just put up with all the attention their friend received because they knew her better; she's never really cared for any of the guys who've worked up the courage to ask her out. Not because many weren't handsome or rich since most of them were, but mainly because they only looked at her appearance and that's not what she was looking for in a real man.

"Levy your just as adorable." She pinches her friend's cheek eliciting a squeal from the girl. "Besides, you've already got a boyfriend so who are you trying to impress?"

 _Humph!_ She crosses her arms, "So, maybe I like it when guys still check me out!"

"Uh, you Naughty girl!" Lucy shrieks

"Isn't Gajeel gonna meet you there tonight? Or are you trying to make him jealous?"

Levy smirks, "Maybe... It makes the night games even spicier." Cana and Lucy's jaws drop; their mousy, bookworm little friend sure has changed since she started dating this guy.

"My hero!" Cana puts her arms around Levy's shoulders. "Where have you been all this time!"

Levy blushes. "So, um, he's gonna have a few friends with him too."

"Oh yeah, are they hot friends?!" The brunette wiggles her eyebrows

"I'm not sure whose coming."

"Well I hope so, maybe Lucy here will finally get some action!"

 _Tch_ "You might be getting too much action Cana! Try settling down for once."

Placing a hand on her hip, she cocks it to the side, "Oh please, life's too short, I'm still young, and I wanna have fun." She retorts in a serious tone.

Levy and Lucy look at each other smirking when all three start singing and waving their hands in the air, "Oooh, Girl's just wanna have Fu-un, Ooohh girls just wanna haaave fun!" Erupting into a giggling fit at the end.

Turning back to the full-length mirror, "So, do you guys think this is too revealing?" Lucy inquires of her friends as she smooths down the skirt and checks herself over. "I still wanna be able to dance without anything bunching."

"If anything, I think it's not revealing enough," Cana not so coyly replies as she pulls at the halter top and pokes at Lucy's breasts. "Show off more of these!"

"No way, I don't need those falling out!" _Sigh_ , "They are such a pain sometimes." Turning back to the mirror she poses a couple more times. The simple but elegant red halter top dress she chose was cut in the middle and with her sizable boobs, plus an open back, there was plenty of skin up top to reveal. The skirt was loose fitting, good for dancing, but short barely reaching her mid thighs. Lucy worried it was too short but as long as she was careful she should be okay. With a pair of black 5inch heels at the end of her long silky white legs the girl was stunning.

As Lucy and Cana primp and strike poses in the mirror Levy's cell phone rings. "Hey Gajeel… Yeah we're leaving in a few to head to the club… Alright we'll save a booth… How many?.., okay. What time are you guys… We'll see you there… I Love you too. Bye."

She turns around to let her friends know about the group when she sees them making kissy faces at her. "Ooh I love you Gajeel." Cana wraps her arms around herself and starts to imitate the sounds of sloppy kisses.

"Cana!" She shrieks; her face heating up as images of her and Gajeel making out pop into her mind.

"Ah" Lucy points out giggling, "She is thinking about it!"

"Guys quit it! You better not mess with me tonight, I don't wanna be embarrassed!"

"Oh, lighten up Levy!" Lucy teases her friend, "It's just us in here." "So, what'd he say?"

"They'll get there around 8:30-9, and there's 5 of them so he said find a big enough booth."

"I don't think we'll all fit in one booth, but I'm sure Mira will just give us the VIP section, I'll call on the way there."

"Sooorry, Miss influential," Cana snickers

"Whatever, we're all friends and she always takes care of us."

"Then why are we still standing around in here! I wanna get my drink on!" The brunette puts her arms around her friend's shoulders and leads them out of the room.

"I'll text Gajeel on the way there to find us in the VIP section."

"It's Time to party girls!" Lucy squeals

As the black Bentley limo pulls up in front of Club Fairytail, one of the security guards named Al Connell opens the car's door for them. Lucy instructs her driver Capricorn that she'll call when they're ready to leave. He nods and wishes them a good evening as the three girls exit the vehicle.

"I can never get used to riding in that thing. Lu I don't know how you mind the attention."

She shrugs her shoulders, "I just grew up with it being normal."

"Well I looove the attention," Cana grins and waves her fingers at a few decent looking guys staring at them.

"Come on," Lucy drags her drooling friend towards the door's bouncer. "Hey Elfman!"

"Hey girls; back for more I see."

"You know it!"

"Mira's already got the VIP section ready for you guys. Is there anyone else in your group still coming?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend Gajeel, do you remember him?"

"The guy with the facial piercings?"

"That's him," Levy blushes, "and four more of his friends will be with him."

"I'll direct 'um to you guys when they get here. You girls have fun tonight." He opens the door for them.

"Thanks Elfman."

They head straight for a roped off section that has a reserved sign next to it. A girl with short white hair reaches them just as they are about to sit down. "Hi Lisanna, how's everything going with you and Bixlow?"

"We're doing great, he finally proposed to me last month."

"Really, congratulations!"

"Thanks. So, what can I start you off with?"

"I think our usual's, right?" Lucy looks at the other two and they nod, "Oh and could you bring us the karaoke book?"

The girl smiles, "Already got it." She hands the book to Lucy. "I know your routine already, Karaoke then dancing. I'll be back shortly with your drinks."

"You're the bomb Lis!" Cana yells after her.

Lisanna puts in their orders with the bartender, her brother-in-law Laxus. It doesn't take long since he also anticipated their usual's and soon the girls are half way into their first round.

"So, what should we sing?" Levy asks with the paper and pen in her hand, "We've got about an hour till they get here so we need about 7-10 songs." She enjoys hanging out when they come here to sing, but she rarely participates, saying that Lucy has the nicest voice and Cana, well Cana just likes to be a part of any action.

The three girls huddle around the song book and start pointing out songs for Levy to write down. Mostly fun ones to sing but Lucy pick's a couple of slower love songs as well. Her friends tease her that those are _All_ hers as usual. She tries to plead for them to at least sing back up, but they reply no guarantees. "Fine," she huffs, "I still don't know why you won't sing them with me."

"Because we can't pull them off like you. Duh!"

Lisanna returns with their second round and they hand her their list of songs. This section has its own karaoke set up so Lisanna programs the songs for them. Cana and Lucy eagerly grab the mics and stand up in front of the screen ready for the first song to come on; _'_ _Love Shack' by the B52's._ "Okay you got the girls part." Cana winks at Lucy who giggles, "Kay."

C- "If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says 15 miles to the…"

L- "Looooove Shack! Love Shack, yeah, yeah. I'm headin down the Atlanta highway… Lookin; for a looove getawayyy. Headed for the looove getawayyy."

Both girls start imitating 70's & 80's styles of dances like the disco finger, the bump, and of course the 'Love Shack' dance move; bopping around and having a blast with the music. Even Levy can't resist, joining them during the choruses.

C- "Knock a little louder, baby."

L- "bang, bang, Bang, on the door baby…"

C- "I can't hear you."

L- "Bang, Bang, Bang, on the door baby…"

C- "Knock a little louder, sugar."

L- "BANG, BANG"

C- "On the door, baby."

L- "BANG, BANG"

C- "On the door baby!."

L- "BANG, BANG!"

C- "Your What!?"

L- "Tiiiinnn roof, Rusted." "Love Shaaack, that's where it's at. Love Shaaack, that's where it's at."

C- "At the Lo-o-ove Shack…"

Levy starts clapping enthusiastically as the two girls plop down on the couch and gulp their drinks; luckily Lisanna anticipates their routine and is already on her way with the next round. Over the next hour they sing to their hearts content, even growing a small crowd of mostly guys cheering them on.

Gajeel and his friends all pull up around 8:25pm and head into the club. Elfman opens the door and directs them to the VIP section, "Just follow the singing, I can hear Lucy right now."

"Who's Lucy again?" Questions Gray

"She's one of my girl's best friends."

"Are they nice, Juvia hopes she will get along with them?"

"Oh yeah, their cool, you already know Levy so just talk to her if not. I'm pretty sure the other two will be dancing most of the time anyways."

"Are they hot?!" drools Loke, their playboy friend.

"Gehe, you'll like Cana, she's just like you, loves to party and isn't looking for a serious relationship."

"Sounds like my kind of woman!"

As the other four in the group just chat along the way, Natsu's pace slows. Silently wrapped up in his own thoughts, soaking up the words and her voice wafting through the air; _'_ _So this is Lucy we're hearing...My God her voice is just so beautiful….'_

 _"…_ _Two by two their bodies become one…._ _I see you through the smoky air._ _Can't you_ _feel the weight of my stare…_ _You're so close but still a world away….._ _What I'm dying to_ _say, is that I'm crazy for you._ _Touch me once and you'll know it's true._ _I never wanted_ _anyone like this…."_

Gray turns to say something to Natsu when he realizes his friend is trailing behind, "Oi Natsu, you coming?" Looking more carefully he sees the dazed expression in his best friends face. "Dude, what's the matter with you?"

"Her voice is just…. There are no words to describe it…"

"Huh? Oh you mean that Lucy chick whose singing, you don't even know what she looks like; she could be ugly..."

Natsu cuts him off. "With a voice like that…." He looks at his friend, "You don't gotta wait up for me I'll catch up."

 _"_ _Slowly now we begin to move._ _Every breath I'm deeper into you… Soon we two are_ _standing still in time._ _If you read my mind…."_

"Whatever man. We're heading to the bar first to grab our drinks. I'll see you at the table."

"Yeah sure," Natsu mutters as he continues towards the voice, drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

 _"_ _It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you._ _And you know it's true…"_

Making his way through the small crowd she finally comes into view. His heart stops and feet plant locked to the floor. He can't believe what his eyes are trying to tell him… This girl, with the entrancing voice is drop dead gorgeous too! A striking blonde with a flirty little red dress; his favorite color by the way, holding the microphone to her luscious looking pink lips… and those long…silky smooth legs… "Wow…" he softly breathes out leaving his lips parted. Her big bright brown eyes sparkling when the lights hit them; he listens spellbound as she drags out the last line.

 _"…_ _I'm crazy, crazy for you…"_


	2. CH 2 Enchantress

Note: If you've never heard or haven't heard the song Weak before in a while I suggest listening to it before or during this chapter if you are able to; it helps to picture what is happening. Here is the link for convenience, cut and paste into your search engine: watch?v=976b8TPPFJU

Lucy's final song is about to play, _'_ _Weak' by SWV_. She stands facing the small crowd. Having this song memorized by heart she has no need to look at the TV screen or see the words, besides she tends to add her own flourishes anyways. Her friends are sitting behind her chatting, quietly awaiting the song to begin when Levy sees Gajeel near the bar and gets excited. When he and his friends start making their way towards the VIP Section Lucy doesn't see Levy pointing out the group, whispering to Cana, "They're they are. Looks like he brought Gray, Juvia, and Loke; girl you're gonna love Loke."

"Oh really, and why is that?"

"He's a party animal like you. Kind of a playboy but he has a sweet side too."

"Sounds like my kinda man!"

Giggling, "Yeah. Hmm, I'm surprised Gajeel's cousin didn't come with him. Usually if Gray's here..."

Lucy takes a deep breath to open up her diaphragm; her normal routine right before this type of song… but lets it back out in a startled hiccup when her eyes fall on the young man with salmon colored hair slowly sauntering towards her. Cana and Levy turn their heads sharply to look at Lucy; they've never, ever heard her falter before a song. They both follow her gaze to see what or who she's staring at. Levy grins, "There he is, that's Natsu," she whispers to Cana, "Gajeel's cousin." "He's cute!" replies Cana with a devilish grin. "He'd be perfect for Lu."

As the song's about to begin, Cana quickly rushes up and whispers into Lucy's ear; "Just get into the rhythm of the song, use him as a muse." She squeezes Lucy's shoulder, "You got this girl." Lucy gives a shallow though shaky nod and raises the mic back up with two slightly trembling hands.

She tilts her head to look over the crowd but her eyes just fall right back on the boy who has come to a stop directly in front of her. He gazes at her just as intently with his piercing emerald green eyes and a silly smile on his face, his lips still slightly gapping. Her heart starts to beat rapidly, screaming in her head; _'_ _He's so… and Those eyes!_ _Fuck, I just had to pick this song tonight!'_ Another young man with black hair walks up to the guy and whispers something in his ear; the boy blushes red in the cheeks and closes his mouth. _'_ _Oh shit!_ _Now he's blushing and still staring at me!_ _Okay breath girl, just get through the song!'_ Normally she'd start to sway with the music but her body remains stiff and motionless. _Piano Intro…_ Releasing one more exhale…..

"I don't know what it is that you've done to me….

But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way.

Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing

It's a feeling that I want to stay…"

His mouth unconsciously parts again; it almost feels like this song was meant for him! 'OMG! _What is this girl doing to me?!'_

"…'Cause my heart starts beating triple time,

With thoughts of loving you on my mind.

I can't figure out just what to do,

When the cause and cure is you…"

The pounding of his own heart is threatening to break right through his rib cage. He runs his hand as a nervous reflex through his hair. The sight of his flexing biceps, his shirt lifts revealing the cut of his abs and that _'_ _v'_ leading towards... Her knees start to buckle. _'_ _Oh my God!'_ Her heart skips. She closes her eyes for a second and refocuses on the song, throwing herself into its words she manages to hold her composure and gain back control.

"…I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak.

I lose all control and something takes over me.

In a daze, well your love's so amazing, it's not a phase.

I want you to stay with me, by my side.

I swallow my pride, your love is so sweet.

It knocks me right off of my feet.

I can't explain why your loving makes me weak..."

She extends her right arm out, palm slightly faced up pointing in his direction. When his eyes widen even more from her gesture her heart takes another leap. An amorous smile graces her cheeks.

"…It's time after time after time I've tried to fight it…"

Switching the microphone to her left hand….

"…But your love is strong it keeps on holding on.

Resistance is down when you're around, starts fading.

In my condition I don't want to be alone…"

.…right one flattened over her heart.

"…'Cause my heart starts beating triple time,

With thoughts of loving you on my mind.

I can't figure out just what to do,

When the cause and cure is you.

I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak.

I lose all control and something takes over me

In a daze, well your love's so amazing, it's not a phase.

I want you to stay with me, by my side.

I swallow my pride, your love is so sweet.

It knocks me right off of my feet.

I can't explain why your loving makes me weak…"

Taking a quick breath as the tempo's buildup finally rouses her stifled passions. All the emotions flooding her very being as her raptured gaze holds with his she puts into fluid motion. Her body slowly bends and sways, digging into the energy her hands accentuate the sentiments of the words…

"…I try hard to fight it.

No way can I deny it

Your love's so sweet.

It knocks me off my feet…"

She motions with her right index finger for him to come closer. His blush deepens but he drifts forward, legs moving on their own like being pulled by an unseen string.

"…I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak.

I lose all control and something takes over me.

In a daze, your love's so amazing, it's not a phase.

I want you to stay with me, by my side

I swallow my pride, your love is so sweet.

It knocks me right off of my feet.

I can't explain why your loving makes me weak

I get so weak…"

When he gets close enough she reaches out and softly caresses his cheek bringing a heated flush to the skin she brushed against….

"…Blood starts racing through my veins

I get so weak

Boy it's something I can't explain.

I get so…

Something 'bout the way you do

The things you do ooh ooh, it

Knocks me right off of my feet…"

She reaches out….

"…Off my feet…"

….and intertwines her fingers with his…

"…Can't explain why your loving makes me weak."

As the final words trail off her lips her ogling over the young man has not let up and neither has his. The club and their surroundings had fallen silent midway through the song and they are still held in the midst of it. Can she feel the perspiration on his palms, 'cause if his body heats up any further he might burst into real flames! No, the chemistry between them is too strong for her to notice any of that, too enchanted by one another's eyes only their own thoughts are sounding in their heads.

 _'_ _Why is this man having such an effect on me?!_ _Is it possible to be so instantly attracted to someone?_ _Could it be what they call love at first sight?_ _I never thought such a thing was possible but here I am and this guy is leaving me speechless…_ _He's just so, so, what's the word…striking, handsome, plain old smoking hot!'_

 _'_ _I can't believe this girl!_ _Can someone really be so, so… Fuck!_ _I don't even know how to describe her!_ _Enchanting, celestial… with a voice like an angel; just simply perfect._ _She's stirring up feelings in me I never even knew existed before._ _I've never felt such a, a desire for anyone!_ _I want to make her happy beyond her wildest imagination._ _To protect her with my life!_ _Is this what they call love at first sight?'_

Levy walks over and taps Lucy on the shoulder breaking the connection. "Um Lu?"

"Yea… Ohh!" she lets the boys hand go, "S-sorry."

The girls all giggle while the boys snicker. "Lucy I'd like to introduce you to Natsu, he's Gajeel's cousin." Silence, her mouth tries to move but no more words are coming out only a dark pink blush forming on her cheeks and an amorous smile unconsciously appearing on her face...

Gajeel now slaps Natsu on the back breaking his stare. "Oi, don't be rude to the girl, say hi."

A cheeky grin accompanies the running of his hand through his hair again, "H-Hey, Luce." Bewitched by her friggin' smile, transfixed by those sweet succulent looking pink lips; he fights his desire to lock onto them with his own to taste her…

She exhales soft and slow, his damn biceps again and that _'_ _v'_ has caught her eye…the skin over her chest is heating up, if wasn't for the fabric they'd all see splotchy red patches developing, "H-Hi, Natsu." She resists her urges to reach out and touch him again…

Gray snickers, "Alright, now that you two are acquainted can you manage to stop gawking at each other long enough so everyone else can be introduced?"

"S-sorry…" Lucy stammers back to reality.

"Thanks for ruining the moment ice queen." Natsu mumbles.

After some quick introductions of the rest of the party, Gajeel and his friends settle onto the couches while Levy and Cana excuse themselves, "We'll be right back," literally dragging Lucy away to the bathroom locking themselves in.

With her back against the door her friends start in on her, "Girl, what is up with you, I've never seen you react like that with a guy!"

"I-I don't know…" As Lucy's mind wanders back to Natsu's face, his gorgeous green eyes so mesmerizing… their heated fingers entwined… Hot flashes, oh God and his body! She feels her face warming up again.

"See!" Levy squeals, "Looks like you're in loooove!"

"W-what, no I'm not!"

"Uh-huh, first he made you glitch your warm up, then you guys stared at each other through the entire song, hell you even held his hand while ogling at him!"

"I-I was just channeling him for the song… like you suggested!"

"Whatever girl. Fine if not love, how about lust, maybe you just wanna get in the boys pants!"

"Cana!" Lucy shrieks before catching herself and stifling her scream.

"And why not, he's sexy, nice solid body, big hands; you know what they say about _big hands_ …" She smirks. Lucy is screaming in her head; is it even possible to turn redder? As Lucy's face turns crimson, it seems to be possible. "Ha, see you are thinking about it!"

"Lu, Natsu's a really nice guy too, smart… I think you guys would hit it off."

"I…."

Cana shakes Lucy's shoulders, "Oh come on, get yourself together 'cause I don't wanna hang out in the bathroom all night. I need another drink and you could use several to relax your nerves." She knows Lucy can start off shy around guys but the alcohol should open her up nicely…

"Alright, alright; let's get some drinks then!"

Meanwhile back at the VIP section…

"Dude, if you stared any harder at the girl your eyes would have popped out. But at least you didn't start drooling!"

"I-I wasn't staring at her…" he sputters out the words but the color of his cheeks and ears tell a different story. "Okay maybe I was but…" His thoughts trail off as he reminisces about Lucy's bright brown eyes…her melodic voice… God those lips… and her scent, her intoxicating fragrance of strawberries and vanilla…

"Maybe you were undressing her with your eyes?!"

"What?" He's pulled back to the moment. "Shut up stripper!"

"Gehe, I think my little cousin's falling in love with Lucy." Almost sing-songing that last part.

"Well it's not like she'd be a bad catch man. The girl is scorching hot, can you imagine; cause I can picture those legs wrapped around my waist," He moans at the thought, eyes fluttering. "… and her breas…"

"Loke you better shut the hell up before I knock you out; don't talk about her like that!" Natsu growls through clenched teeth.

"Defensive jealousy; yup it's confirmed; my best friends fallen for a girl, finally!"


	3. CH 3 High School Crush

Lisanna walks up during the bickering and waves Gray over. She whispers something to him and hands him a glass filled with a reddish orange colored drink. He smirks and walks back to Natsu. "Here drink this," he shoves it into his friend's hand, "Mira recommended it to help you relax."

"But I don't like this fruity stuff, you know that."

"Just drink it, I'll get you a Flashfire too if it'll make you happy."

 _Sigh_ , "It would." Lisanna takes the hint and comes back quickly with the spicy Bourbon shot. Handing it to Natsu he shoots it down in one swift motion. "C-can I have two more?"

When the girls get back from the bathroom Cana notices an empty spot next to Natsu. Gray motions with his eyes to it and Cana takes the hint. She hastily grabs Lucy by the shoulders and forces her down onto the couch, Lucy protests, but Cana just sits on the opposite side to make sure the girl couldn't move; he and Cana have effectively boxed in their best friends. Lucy and Natsu both stiffen as their arms brush against each other's; they look in opposite directions cheeks flushing. Lisanna giggles as she hands Lucy a reddish orange colored drink that's not her usual.

"Um, I didn't order this."

"Mira said to give it to you, it'll help you relax."

"Oh, okay, thanks Lis." She takes a sip. Staring at the drink she swirls it and takes a larger sip, it tastes pretty good, smooth and slightly fruity without a harsh finish; she practically gulps it down.

Lucy only sits back and listens to the next discussions going on. It turns out that they, except for Juvia and Gajeel had all attended Magnolia High School but hung out in totally separate areas and ran with different crowds. The girls were a year younger and were more with the Preps. One year older than them, Gray and Natsu hung either with other geeks or just ran in their own crowd, and Loke was two years older and floated anywhere he pleased not caring much about status. But after high school Gray and Natsu started hanging out with Loke in college. Gajeel moved here to attend Magnolia University and that's how he met Levy; same story for Juvia and Gray. Being new to the area Gajeel hung out with his cousin Natsu and that's how their group formed.

Cana- "I'm still surprised I don't remember any of you, but then again it was a big school. I think our class alone had 200+ students."

Gray- "When Gajeel brought Levy around to meet us I vaguely remembered her cause she would go to the library often and that's where we'd hang out sometimes."

Cana- "Somehow we ended up hanging with other Preps but I don't think we fully fit the group. Our little trio is really a mix. Lucy here is definitely a preppie, Levy is more a geek; and me, well I'm more of a trendie."

After the drink Lucy is finally calm enough to join into the conversations, striking one up with Juvia who was shy at first but over time starts to loosen up with the other girls. Levy texted her friends that it's because Juvia tends to get jealous quickly. Lucy learns that she and Gray had met their freshman year of college. It was obvious that the blue haired bombshell is head over heels in love with her boyfriend.

But of all the members of this little soiree there's only one that Lucy averts her attention from. Trying to avoid looking in his direction, she hadn't noticed that Gray was feeding Natsu the same mystery drink. Nothing special, just a cocktail Mira whips up for shy patrons who needed to relax. On the front end it starts a little fruity, no harsh after taste, but it will kick in when you least expect it.

Of course Lucy's ignoring of Natsu did not go unnoticed by anyone and Cana takes it upon herself to change that. "So Gray, how long have you and Natsu been friends?"

"I've known this idiot since elementary school."

"A long time…hmm," Cana taps her chin and smirks, "has he ever had a girlfriend?" Natsu chokes on his drink and Lucy's eyes expand.

Gray plays right along. "No, but I think he had a crush on a girl once in 10th grade… yeah I remember her now, she was this pretty blonde chick with brown eyes from his Art class. Ugh he talked about her the whole year but then the following year he didn't have any classes with her and we never ran into her again. Even if we had he was too damn shy to say anything."

"Oooh, so Natsu's into blondes huh? What a coincidence." Cana grins at Lucy who is turning red while Natsu tries to stand up and run but Gray pins his legs down.

"Not just any blonde, nah he seems to like just a specific blonde…" he looks at Lucy. "You really look like that girl. Come to think of it, you might have been that girl! Did you take Art as an elective?"

Natsu- "Gray shut it!"

"I um did actually, my 9th grade year…" Natsu's can't believe what he's hearing. _'_ _No way she couldn't be her!_ _Could she?'_ His wide eyes are animated. _'_ _OMG!'_

Gray- "Whoa, I bet you were that girl! The timeline seems to fit perfect."

Cana snickers, "How fascinating, to fall for the same girl in an instant attraction after all these years… maybe you two were destined to be together!"

Lucy- "Cana!"

Natsu's head is spinning on an endless loop, the more he looks at Lucy the more he recognizes she really may be the girl he crushed on back then, the girl he fantasized about for years longer than his friends even realized, his total dream girl that he compared all other girls to since that time. Her hair style has changed and she wore a different style of clothes but of course trends are different 6 years later. But the closer he looks he sees it, her eyes, the big brown eyes that drew him in…

Gray and Cana snicker and carry on despite their friend's protestations. "So Cana, how long have you known Lucy?"

"Well, she, Levy and I have been friends since 6th grade, when she transferred into our school."

"That's cool, so has Lucy ever had a boyfriend?" Natsu settles down for a moment out of his own thoughts, interested in the answer.

Lucy elbows Cana trying to shut her up but Cana just holds her wrists to keep her still. "Lu, nah she's had plenty of opportunities but no one's ever caught her eye…" she winks at Natsu. "…before tonight that is." Now Natsu's face heats up. "Too bad she didn't notice you in class, you could'a been high school sweethearts!"

Natsu- _'_ _I can't take this anymore!'_ " _Gah,_ Lis I need another drink!"

Lucy- "M-me too… Make it a double!"

Levy- "You guys, we're all just trying to get to know each other here," she grins, "nothing embarrassing about that right?"

"Juvia thinks that's a really sweet love story! Like a fairytale!"

Gajeel- "Yeah cuz, lighten up a little."

Loke walks up behind Natsu and messes up his hair, "Blonde, Brunette…" he winks at Cana "Blue hair, red hair; whatever makes ya happy man."

Lucy whines, "Can we pleeeassse change the subject!" "Lisanna I need a drink!"

Cana- "Alright, alright don't get your panties in a bind." The others snicker. "So Natsu what are you majoring in?"

"Huh?" Lisanna hands him a new glass and he takes a long swallow. "I'm working on my masters in Fire Science with a minor in Chemistry; they kinda go hand in hand."

Levy cocks her head in confusion, "You wanna be a firefighter?"

"No, more on the research end, understanding the physical properties and make up of fire to develop new techniques in fighting it, suppressing it, stuff like that. That kind of research is used to aid firefighters but it's also used in other industries such as car manufacturing; for instance developing materials to keeps an engine fire from reaching the passenger compartment as quickly allowing the occupants more time to escape."

Lisanna hands her a new glass, "That's pretty cool." Lucy whispers under her breath as she sips, but the comment doesn't go missed by Natsu who blushes a little. _'_ _I could use an engineer like him in our vehicle R &D department…'_

Gray- "What about you Lucy, what are you going to college for?"

"Hmm, I'm double majoring, MBA and creative writing."

Juvia- "Wow, double major; that's a lot of work."

Lucy frowns a little, "Yeah well the creative writing is more for what I'd love to do which is to be an author whereas the MBA is for what I'm obligated to go into."

Gray- "Obligated to what?"

"I'd rather not say right now, I'll tell you guys another time."

Natsu stares at the blonde through his periphery. _'_ _I wonder why she's so sad about her major?_ _I thought she was happy in college…_ _What is she obligated to do?_ _If being an author would make her happier that's what she should do.'_ A light blush dusts his cheeks. _'_ _If I got a job as a research scientist I could make plenty enough money to support her…_ _And if she was my wife, I'd rather her work at what she enjoyed doing._ _Wait what am I thinking, wife!_ _We barely even know each other!'_ He puts his head down a little, letting his hair fall in front to hide his cheeks.

Lucy can feel the heat rising from the boy next to her. She turns her head slightly to look, seeing his head down she becomes curious. Focusing on his face she realizes his cheeks are red, _'_ _Is he embarrassed?_ _What is he thinking about?_ _We're done talking about embarrassing stuff so there's no reason for him to be blushing.'_ "Are you okay Natsu?"

"Luce? Yea fine, just thinking…"

Her voice is inquisitive, "about what?"

When he turns to look at her face, her bright brown eyes flash with a sense of gentle concern. _'_ _She's worried about me?!… Damn it she's so sweet too.'_ He blushes deeper and turns his head. "It's nothing."

 _'_ _Nothing, you don't blush for nothing!_ _Is he thinking about me?_ _Oh God, is that why he turned away?_ _It is, isn't it?!'_ Her cheeks are turning the same shade as his hair. She downs the rest of her drink and turns to look at him again. "If you wanna talk about it…"

"N-No, I-I'm okay for now." He puts on a smile and his green eyes brighten a little. _'_ _She's my dream girl alright…'_

"Ok." She smiles back. _'_ _If only I had noticed him in class…'_


	4. CH 4 Flirt

Notes: If you don't know the songs mentioned in this chapter here are some YouTube links. I like listening to them as I read.

Pillowtalk by Zayn:  watch?v=C_3d6GntKbk

Pon de Replay by Rihanna:  watch?v=oEauWw9ZGrA

Cheap Thrills by Sia:  watch?v=nYh-n7EOtMA

Give Me Everything by Pitbull:  watch?v=EPo5wWmKEaI

Don't Cha by Pussycat Dolls:  watch?v=YNSxNsr4wmA

1,2,Step by Ciara:  watch?v=iBHNgV6_znU

Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado:  watch?v=0J3vgcE5i2o

Hips Don't Lie by Shakira:  watch?v=DUT5rEU6pqM

Bailando by Enrique Iglesias:  watch?v=b8I-7Wk_Vbc

I'll Make Love To You by Boys to Men:  watch?v=fV8vB1BB2qc

Come & Get It by Selena Gomez:  watch?v=n-D1EB74Ckg

At 10pm the popular DJ, Lisanna's fiancé Bixlow cranks up the music, the overhead lights dim and the dance lights begin to swirl and flicker with flashing reds, yellows, greens, and blue's. Lucy is finishing another drink and is in the throes of its effects; she sways to the music slightly bumping into Natsu who's also a little tipsy by now. She turns to apologize, instantly captivated by his green eyes that are reflecting the glimmering lights around them. Her mouth opens and a red hue collects on her cheeks again; all the sounds and sights in the background come grinding to a halt. His eyes focus on her lips, so soft and plump, delicate… His lips unseal to speak but before either can say a word they are yanked back into the club scene. "Let's dance!" Cana pulls her off the couch and drags her into the swirling mass of bodies.

 _'_ _Pon de Reply' by Rihanna_ is spinning when the girls reach the dance floor. Turning her back from the VIP section so she can't see him, Lucy is drawn right into the rhythm of the music. _'_ _Cheap Thrills' by Sia ft Sean Paul_ … ' _Give Me Everything' by Pitbull ft Ne-yo, Afrojack & Nayer…_ After a couple more songs she and Cana order back to back shots of Fruity Pebbles; a triple shot bomb of Blueberry Schnapps, Pineapple vodka, and Redbull. Spinning but not in a bad way yet, "Come on girlfriend!" she drags Cana back to the dance floor; flowing right into the mood _'_ _Don't Cha' by Pussycat Dolls…_

The sight of the two girls bumping and grinding with each other is just too enticing for Loke. Pumping his hand in the air, "Hell yeah baby!" he rushes to the floor and joins their little party; a wilder Lucy has made her entrance.

 _'_ _1,2,Step' by Ciara ft Missy Elliot_. Lost to the music Lucy's almost forgotten about the boy still sitting on the couch stalking her every move with his eyes. He watches intently as a strange blond man with one earring comes up behind her. So into the rhythm she doesn't seem to mind as he puts his hands on her hips and starts to jive a little closer. Natsu can't believe this jerk! Grinding his pelvis into Lucy! You could almost see the smoke coming out of his nostrils an overwhelming urge to go beat the guy down floods his mind! Noticing his cousins fists clench Gajeel grabs his shoulder, "Just watch." When Lucy realizes the man has started to cop a higher feel she turns around and punches him hard enough in the face to knock him on his ass. _'_ _Holy crap!'_ Natsu screams in his head as he settles back down, a grin graces his face. "Told you," chuckles his cousin. "She only looks like a princess." Without a second thought she sways right back into the timing of the music along her friends. _'_ _Promiscuous' by Nelly Furtado ft. Timbaland._ Loke has now become the meat of their sandwich.

The next song gets Lucy even more aroused; she's always had a fondness for Latin music and she loves the artist's voice. _'_ _Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira_. Lucy starts to sway her hips and move her feet in a mixture of Latin style to belly dancing; copying the moves she'd see in the music videos. Running her hands over her body, she twists and grooves, spinning until her eyes settle back onto the pink haired boy. Feeling more brazen she stares directly at him with a fire in her eyes. Gyrating her hips in an even more erotic manner; running her hands up along her sides to her neck and through her hair, caressing her face; she licks her lips slowly... Natsu gulps as she motions with her fingers to _'_ _come'_ to her. She can see Gray and Gajeel physically pushing him to stand up but he just shakes his head and grips onto the cushion; there's no way he could dance to this kind of music and he's not gonna look like an idiot in front of her. _'_ _Come & Get It by Selena Gomez'._ She pouts and moves on to Loke but keeps her eyes trained on Natsu the entire time. She runs her hands along Loke's back, neck, and hair in a sensual manner as Cana teases him from the front. Loke doesn't mind one bit, he loves being the center of attention but Natsu's body is on fire again, he wants to rush over and grab her away from the orange haired flirt but he knows his own thoughts are no better. Scenes of their two bodies entwined on a bed plague his mind and lower extremities… Beads of sweat form on his forehead and his palms. Seeing Natsu squirm Lucy blows him a kiss then giggles. Moving back to caressing her own body; she'd tormented the poor boy long enough.

Finally a song starts to spin that's more his speed. _'_ _Pillowtalk' by Zayn_.

 _'…_ _Ooh... Climb on board, We'll go slow and high tempo._ _Light and dark._ _Hold me hard and mellow.'_

With Lucy in a world of her own she feels a pair of solid arms encircle around her body, pinning her arms to her side startling her, but his grip around her is too tight for her to turn around.

 _'…_ _Nobody but you, N'body but me… bodies together… I love to hold you close, tonight and always…'_

She considers fighting back when Natsu brings his face along the side of hers, in a deep huskily low voice he whispers over her ear, "Alright you win; I'm here… But now I need to punish you for teasing me…" He brushes his lips against her lobes and trails it along her jaw line. She groans while her shuddering body melts against him. The burst of heat coming off her bare back tells him she's all his now.

 _'…_ _So we'll piss off the neighbors._ _In the place that feels the tears._ _The place to lose your fears. Yeah, reckless behavior._ _A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw…'_

He releases his tight hold only to move his hands to her hips, keeping them flushed against his own he slowly starts to rock and grind their bodies as one to the pulse of the song. Her hands stay alongside them, gripping his thighs. When she feels the bulge between them her hips push back tighter against it… She tilts her head slightly and to the side against his chest and shoulder enticing him to get even closer.

 _'…_ _In the bed all day, bed all day… fucking in and fighting on._ _It's our paradise and it's our war zone … Pillow talk. My enemy, my ally. Prisoners…'_

Obliging, his right arm moves up higher holding her just under her bust. He flushes his cheek against hers; his hot breath sweeping down over her chest sending shudders down her spine and her very core. His left hand splays out over her hip and thigh; a shivering moan escapes her lips when his thumb lightly grazes her lower junction.

 _'…_ _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure._ _Nobody but you, N'body but me… bodies together … I love to hold you close._ _I love to wake up next to you.'_

Her trembling right hand slides upwards around his neck and into his soft messy pink locks. His mouth travels from her ears to her neck. Her knees want desperately to crumple when she feels his lips and tongue against her flesh. When he nibbles along her shoulder and collar bone the sharpness of his canines scraping against her skin elicits soft aching groans from her. She tugs at his hair and digs her nails into his scalp.

 _'…_ _fucking in and fighting on… It's our paradise and it's our war zone…...Paradise, Paradise, War Zone, War Zone…'_

"What are you doing to me…" Lucy moans through his ear nibbling.

"Payback…" Deepness in his voice, she feels the low vibration from him. He moves his head to the other side, "…for being so damn enticing out here." The slight growl to his voice only adds to her shivers as even more erotic fantasies flash through her mind.

 _Long Sigh_ "Damn you Natsu…" _'_ _I wanna rip his clothes off right here!'_

 _'_ _In the bed all day, bed all day._ _Fucking and fighting on…It's our paradise and it's our war zone…"_

The song ends too soon for the enraptured girl. When he releases his hold on her she turns to see a grinning expression, a look of satisfaction for turning her upside-down. With a look of intensity her eyes are wild and yet frazzled; studying the features of his face and body. Up close she can see little black flecks in his green eyes, the semi loose t-shirt he has on still shows off the obviously toned chest beneath it. Scanning lower the jeans are also a little tight; her eyes expand a little, especially in the crotch area; _'_ _damn!'_ she bites her lower lip. But it's his mouth, his lips that draw back her attention; they were so soft… so succulent on her skin… she wants more of them… she wants to taste them... She runs her hands gingerly along his pecs, feeling the solid muscle beneath the fabric flexing with every inhale and exhale. Around them other couples are making their way onto the floor as a new song has begun, _'_ _I'll Make Love to You' by Boy's II Men_. His gaze has softened from her curiosity, enjoying the feel of her hands on him. Resisting all of his urges to pull her face to his, he places a hand on her cheek caressing it gently with his thumb… "For the girl who tortured my dreams for years…" _Sigh._ "Question is what are you doing to me Luce?" he murmurs.

"I…" She exhales but smiles kindly. "Why didn't you just talk to me all those years ago?..."

 _'_ _Close your eyes, make a wish and blow out the candlelight…'_

Running her hands up from where they were splayed on his chest around to his neck he gladly places his around her waist once more pulling their bodies together in an intimate embrace. Swaying to the slow tune, the crowd disappears leaving just them in the midst of swirling lights... And that's when he surprises her and his friends by singing to the words…

"… For tonight is just your night. We're gonna celebrate, all through the night. Pour the wine, light the fire. Girl you wish is my command, I submit to your demands. I will do anything, Girl you need only ask…"

Moisture forms in her eyes. No man has ever made her feel like this before! The sincerity she feels as the words flow from him…. She joins his melody…

(Together) "I'll make love to you. Like you want me to, and I'll hold you tight. Baby all through the night I'll make love to you, when you want me to, and I will not let go till you tell me to…"

(Natsu only) "Girl relax, let's go slow, I ain't got nowhere to go. I'm just gonna concentrate on you. Girl are you ready? It's gonna be a long night…"

Her face brightens into a new grin…. As she sings the next lines she tugs up on his shirt as a tease. Aroused by her actions his hands travel lower along her back...

(Lucy only) "Throw your clothes on the floor. I'm gonna take my clothes off too. I made plans to be with you. Boy whatever you ask me you know I can do…"

…. with the next lines he moves his hands past her waist grazing her perfect rear... An electric shock charges up her spine. Her stunned yet exhilarated eyes reveal her true feelings; she liked it! Even more than he could even comprehend at this moment...

(Together) "I'll make love to you. Like you want me to, and I'll hold you tight. Baby all through the night I'll make love to you, when you want me to, and I will not let go till you tell me to…"

He lifts her chin and gazes adoringly into her misty brown eyes… Lowering his face to hers, their eyes slowly close as their lips connect. She grips onto his neck as his caresses the smooth skin of her back, muscles flexing from his tender touch.

 _'_ _Baby tonight is your night and I will do you right._ _Just make a wish on your night._ _Anything that you ask I will give you the love of your life...'_

Feeling more amorous she opens her mouth so her tongue can run along his bottom lip. In response he nibbles hers prompting a soft moan from her. He takes the lead and slides his tongue into her mouth. Testing the field, it ventures along the walls and roof before teasing her pulsing muscle. She lightly pulls at his locks when his teeth scrape against her lips.

When their kiss finally ends they hadn't even noticed the song was long over and a new one was half way through. He looks over to their friends who apparently had been watching and cheering the couple on. They see thumbs ups, giggling, and other not so g-rated gestures. "Gray's never gonna let me hear the end of this."

"W-why?"

"I've never made a move on a girl before." He blushes, "I'm usually too shy."

"R-really, I couldn't tell? If it helps, neither have I… on a boy I mean; I don't know what came over me tonight."

"Your voice was just… and your scent is so intoxicating; I-I couldn't resist..."

She smiles at him, "Well my friends are gonna give me grief too…. Would you maybe, um…wanna run away tonight from them… with me?"

He grins, "Yeah..."

Feeling sneaky, she darts her eyes quickly to survey their friends again. For the most part they've gone back to being engrossed in their own relationships. "Do you have anything at the table, wallet, phone?"

"No, they're in my pocket."

"Okay, make like your heading to the bathroom then just go to the front door. I'm gonna grab my purse and meet you there." He nods and walks towards the restroom.

Heading to their table she grabs her purse and tries to slip away. "And where are you going?" asks Levy with a smirk.

"Bathroom. Need to freshen up."

"Uh huh sure..." Levy winks, turns back to Gajeel and starts making out with him again.

Lucy walks up to the bar calling Capricorn on her way. She gives Mira her credit card info to pay the entire tab plus tip. She tells her to keep it open for the group if they keep drinking and to just text her the full amount later; she trusts her friend not to abuse the card. After thanking the staff for taking care of them, she makes her way towards the front door.

Standing just inside the entrance is Natsu leaning with his back against the wall. His right leg is bent foot planted against the wall; his left arm is casually resting behind his head. Her heart jumps, when he smiles at her. Feeling an overwhelming urge, she walks up to him and just grabs his head and presses her lips against his. Startled his right leg straightens catching himself, but recovering quickly his own hands grab onto her face and he returns her passionate kiss.

Releasing her to breathe, his voice is shaking a little, "W-where'd that come from?"

"I just couldn't resist…" She smiles back. As he opens the front door for her, "Did you drive here?" She asks.

"No I came with Gray."

"Okay that's good, I've called my driver; he should be here in a few minutes."

"Your driver?"

"Yeah…" was her only response, she was too busy trying to text Levy and Cana to let them know she's sneaking out and she's sure Gajeel and Loke will give them rides home.

"Luce, you said you have a driver?"

Just at that moment a limo pulls up. The driver gets out, walks around to the side and opens the door for them. Natsu's in a bit of shock but when she motions for him to get in he does as he's asked. _'_ _Thank goodness I took the Dramamine tonight.'_ As the car pulls away from the curb Capricorn asks where to take them. "Home please." She responds.

Natsu runs his hand nervously through his hair as he tries to stay calm next to the beauty beside him. A little trepidation creeps into his mind; I mean things like this just don't happen to a guy like him. He's pretty sure she's not planning to hurt him but still why would someone who doesn't even know him take a risk; what if he had bad intentions.

"Um, Luce, you know we were never properly introduced. Name's Natsu Dragneel."

She smiles, "Lucy Heartfillia, but I like it when you call me Luce instead." She giggle's, "It's cute."


	5. CH 5 The One

"H-h-heartfillia?! As in _that_ Heartfillia family!"

"Oh, you didn't know? I thought someone would have told you tonight who I was."

"N-no, no one did."

"Why, does that bother you?"

"It doesn't, I was just surprised that someone of your um, social standing would be interested in a guy like me."

She frowns. "What do you mean by that?"

"I-I mean… Well... I'm just an average guy and…"

Crossing her arms and looking away, "I don't care about such things. Most of the guys that hit on me do it for two reasons, for my looks or my money and I'm just sick of it."

"Hey," he gingerly takes one of her hands to uncross them and with the other turns her chin back to him. Pausing for a moment to search deeply into her watery eyes, "Luce I'm not like those guys.

"And what makes you so different?"

He smiles, "In art class it was these eyes of yours that first got my attention." Her body starts to relax. "They're so bright and engaging that they just draw you in." _Sigh,_ he looks down, "I know you don't remember but I do like it was yesterday. It was the second day of class and I had just walked in, you looked up from your desk and when our eyes met, you smiled at me. It…"

"I do…" she whispers. Shifting his face back to her gaze; his green eyes flash with a mixture of surprise and exhilarating delight. Now she smiles and caresses his cheek, "I remember thinking you're the first boy I've ever seen with pink hair; it's my favorite color after all... But you never tried to talk to me or look at me again..."

He runs his hand through his hair, "Yeah, I was a total introvert back then… I mean I'm still shy but back then it was worse, I probably would have fainted if I had tried to talk to you." She giggles at the thought. "But tonight it wasn't your eyes, it was your voice. As soon as Elfman opened the door and I heard it; _ugh_ Wow it was so entrancing; it just beckoned at me to follow. While the others went to the bar I just kept heading towards its source and then when I saw who it was attached to, it was like a double slap; to be coming from a beautiful woman!"

"And you really didn't know who I was?" she murmurs

He shakes his head, "You could've been a waitress for all I cared, in that moment you had me hooked like a fish on a line."

"Natsu, I…"

Both their phones start pinging and blinking with messages.

 _'_ _OMG u go Grl!_ _B Cray Cray undr covrs 2nite ;)'_ –Cana.

 _'_ _N u sly dog!_ _Hope u got protection :)-_ ' –Gray.

 _'_ _Cuz, don't do anyting I wouldnt!'_ –Gajeel.

 _'_ _Oooh N, ur hands r so Big._ _Wht elses Big?…_ _LMAO b 'safe' 2nite!'_ –Levy.

 _'_ _Txt me 2morw'_ –Levy.

 _'_ _Txt me later later'_ \- Gray.

 _'_ _Advice, dominate her, women 3 when guys lead_ _G-Luck'_ \- Loke.

When they look up from their phones they're cheeks are varying shades of crimson. "S-so what'd they say?" his voice cracking in embarrassment

"Um, have fun…"

"Y-yeah, same here…"

Based on their facial expressions they know that's a lie but neither is willing to admit to it. Turning away slightly from each other to hide the messages they fire off their replies.

Group text to Levy & Cana- _'_ _Really U guys! I'll call u 2morw'_

To Gray- _'_ _Txt u 2morw, Y coverd if go there'_

To Gajeel- _'_ _Won't promise'_

To Loke- _'_ _Will keep in mind'_

 _'_ _XXXXXXX! Smooch, Smooch, Smooch. XXXX Finally!'_ \- Cana.

 _'_ _Uhh, Uhhhh, Uhh, MMmmm Natsu…_ _yes, Yes, YES!_ _LMAO!'_ –Levy.

 _'_ _Y not go there?'_ –Gray.

Group text back to Levy & Cana- _'_ _Seriously!'_

 _'_ _8- O_ _;)-'_ -Cana.

 _'_ _Nah Jokn, dnt push N 2 hard K'_ –Levy.

To Gray- _'_ _u know me'_

To Cana- '?'

 _'_ _Insert here'_ –Cana.

Her face heats up. To Cana- _'_ _OMG!'_

To Levy- _'_ _Y?'_

 _'_ _Hes a sweet 3'_ –Levy.

 _'_ _Jst sad man'_ –Gray.

To Levy _–'_ _K'_

To Gray _\- 'Wtvr u know y I wont…'_

 _'_ _LMAO! Grl jst b nice k, tlk 2 u in morn'_ –Cana.

 _Sigh,_ "They are so crazy!"

"Hmm?" he looks up from his phone. "Who is?"

"My friends."

On the rest of the drive back to her home, they do their best to keep themselves composed but Natsu's faring a little better than she is considering her texts were more explicit. He puts his hand on her back instead of around her waist and softly rubs it to calm her nerves. She starts to melt into his side as it relaxes her but not in the way he intended. A permanent blush has stained her cheeks because now his touch just makes her think even more about possible bedroom activities later that night...

When they pull into the driveway, Natsu gulps; the closest he's ever been to the inside of a mansion was watching them on television and here he was invited to one by a beautiful billionaire. His conscious mind throws up warning bells, hesitant if he really should have taken the girls offer. Events were moving so quickly and it was pushing him well outside of his comfort zone, but in the heat of the moment he just couldn't say no to her.

As they get right up to the looming structure it is quite imposing when you're not used to such things. He counts two maybe three floors, what may be a garden on the right side, and a multi-vehicle carport to the left. Capricorn drops them off at the front door and Lucy leads him inside. A maid greets them in the foyer, raising an eyebrow when she sees Lucy's male guest. She asks if they need anything and Natsu just says he's thirsty, that he doesn't want to end up with a hangover tomorrow. "Virgo please bring us both some water in the parlor."

Bowing, "Very well Princess." She turns and heads off to the kitchen but not before taking a second look at the handsome young man.

Inside a front parlor, Lucy and Natsu are sitting on one of the couches side by side after Virgo has brought them their drinks. Nervous, Natsu hastily gulps his down and places the cup on the coffee table. He keeps his hands on his lap, fidgeting with his fingers. Lucy sips from her glass but her eyes are still watching him. She can tell he's nervous but figures it's because of who she is. "Are you okay? You seem anxious," putting her cup down.

"Huh, um just a little… I've never been in a mansion before."

"Oh," she giggles, "It's just a roof over our heads… Want a tour?"

"Um, sure."

She pulls him off the couch but keeps their hands mingled. Starting on the first floor she points out the dining room, kitchen, pantry, study, library, game room, ballroom, laundry room, and servant's wing… He's overwhelmed by how big the place really is. "I have an indoor pool and Jacuzzi out back; the girls and I use that a lot during the winter break. The third level is an attic and storage." Then she takes him to the second floor. "There are 5 other guest rooms on this level; each having their own bathrooms." Finally she reaches the master bedroom, "And this is my room," she opens the door. Up till now the situation had been benign for the most part but this; now it's getting heated again, _'_ _her bedroom!'_ He screams in his head. _'_ _Why would she…'_ "Come on," she pulls him into the room, closing the door behind her and locking it.

"This room has a larger bathroom, a walk in closet, and dressing area."

Looking around the expansive chamber, "Wow, it's like an apartment all by itself, you even have a couch in here… and… it's really pink…"

She giggles, "Well I told you it's my favorite color. The rest of the house needs to appear more proper for guests but in here it's like my sanctuary..." her voice becomes more melodic, "… and where I can have a little privacy…"

 _Gulp._ Knots tighten in his stomach as she glances at her bed... "Um, c-could I use your bathroom, I think the water is catching up to me."

"Of course," she points, "Right through that door."

"T-thanks." He closes the door behind him and leans against it. _'_ _Calm yourself man, so you're in a girls bedroom; nothing wrong with that, it's totally normal… Then why I am I quietly freaking out!_ _Cause you've never been in one before that's not your sisters._ _Just go with the flow, she likes you, you like her…'_ _Sigh._ After finishing up his business and cleaning up he lets out one more deep breath before opening the door.

She turns to look when she hears the door open and smiles. He exhales, _'_ _Oh good, she's not on the bed…'_ Patting the cushion beside her he tentatively walks over to the couch and sits down. When she places a hand on his thigh, he tenses slightly. "Hey just relax, I'm not gonna bite ya…" Caressing his cheek, "unless you want me to…"

"Luce…" he utters as she climbs onto his lap facing him and leans in for a kiss. Pressing his back as far as he can into the couch, "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious…" She purrs before locking lips with him again. Natsu follows his primal instigations and melts right into the moment, I mean who wouldn't? She's like a drug to him that once you take that hit you're trapped by its effects. Picking up where they left off at the club, her fingers thread through his soft spikey locks and he's wrapped his arms around her back. Her skin tingles at his touch. When he curls his fingers and grip against her bare flesh she moans out and with the surge of fervency her nails lightly scrape along his scalp sending shivers along his spinal column. His kisses turn more forceful when he bites her lower lip. A slight gasp on her part gives his tongue the opening it was looking for to explore her warm and moist orifice; such a delight to play with a fellow explorer inside.

Trailing his kisses, lips moving along her cheek and following her jawline, he pulls her hair back. She tugs ever so slightly on his hair as his soft lips suckle at her neck, nibbling against her collar bone and shoulder. "Natsuu…" long throaty groans reverberate from her and travel through his body causing a stirring bulge in his jeans that presses against her own moistening sex. Peaked her hormones kick in and drive her mind wild. Slowly she moves her hands down along his chest heading in that direction. When she reaches his waist her nimble fingers begin to undo the button…

"Wait, Luce stop." He grabs her hands, "We shouldn't do that."

"Why not!" She pouts. "Don't you want too?"

"I um… I-I just think that going from 1st to 4th on the first night is to soon; we s-should get to know each other more first."

"Well then let's get to know each other better…" She tries to work at the button again but he stops her a second time. Incensed she climbs off his lap, "You get me all riled up and now you're turning me down! I can't believe this."

"Luce, I'm not the kinda guy to take a girl to bed the first time I meet them. I'm sorry"

"Get out."

"What? Why are you over reacting; shouldn't it mean something that I wouldn't take advantage of you?"

Tears are trickling down her face. Deep down she knows what he's saying is right but she just doesn't want to admit it. She's craved, hungered for him all night, and he sure sent out the same signals! She really felt that he could finally be _'_ _The One,'_ and all that passion had led them here. To be turned down now, just felt like… like a total let down.

"Just get out Natsu, please." The water in her eyes threatens to spill from its gates.

His heart is shattering at the sight of her tears. He doesn't understand why she was so upset with him. Wouldn't most girls be happy when a guy doesn't exploit the situation? Now he wonders if he was fooled into thinking he meant more to her than just another mark on her bed post.

Tears of his own collect and slowly trickle down his face. "Luce… I'm sorry…."

Shaking, she covers her face with her hands as the tears flow down her cheeks. Without saying another word he walks out the front door and sits on the steps melting down. It takes him awhile to calm himself just enough to call his cousin, praying the whole time that he'll answer. By this time, his own tears had become so heavy it has soaked the front of his shirt. He had really felt like this girl could be _'_ _The One'_ and now…

"Natsu? Why are you calling me, shouldn't you be…"

"Gajeel can you pick me up from Lucy's?" He tries to cover it up but his cousin can hear the sniffling.

Natsu can hear Levy in the background as Gajeel explains to her they need to go. "Yeah we're on our way."

"Th-thanks."

About 15 minutes later a car pulls up to the steps. In his wait Natsu had gone back to crying so heavily his eyes are completely bloodshot and swollen. He shambles to the back seat climbing in, laying down and curling up his legs.

"Oi, what happened?"

"Yeah Natsu, you and Lu seemed like you were having so much fun tonight."

"Sh-she w-want-ted t-to have sex but I- I t-turned her d-down so she, she told me t-to leave."

"Why they hell would you…" But Levy slaps her boyfriend's shoulder and glares at him to shut up; she can clearly see that Natsu is already upset so yelling wasn't the right response.

Softening her voice, "Natsu start at the beginning… Tell me what happened."

So he does. Starting from the moment he heard Lucy's voice, how he was entranced, to the dancing, and the kissing, then he tells her how he reacted when he found out who she was and started to get nervous on the way over to the house, he brings up art class, the make out session on the couch, ending with being kicked out. "Levy, I'm j-just not the t-type to-to-to s-sleep with a girl on the first n-night. We bare-barely know each oh-other, I-I mean hell we only l-learned each other's last na-ames in the car! I wanna g-get to know her bet-ter b-before making that leap… I-I just don't, don't under-under-stand, shouldn't girls ap-preciate that I won't take ad-advantage of them?! Ugh." He sobs into his hands, "I really thought she could finally be, you know, the one… but now…" He looks up at Levy, "Is she that kind of girl, did she lead me on? I mean the way she came onto me, w-was I gonna be just another notch on her belt?! I-I didn't want to end up a one night st-stand." He shakes his head and buries his face back in his hands, "No, I don't wanna believe she's like that but… Fuck! I don't know what to think! She's really messing with my head!"

Levy is absolutely stunned by what she is hearing, she's known Lucy over half her life and she knew her friend has never acted like this before, hell she was surprised when Lucy asked Natsu to go to her home but also happy for her friend; she and Natsu would make a great couple. Their chemistry was just mindboggling, so why would she have pushed it to this point? Did she have ulterior motives? Was she tired of being the only virgin in their group? No that can't be it. Levy shakes the thought from her mind. As shocked as she was about Lucy's behavior, she also believes Natsu's story. I mean think about it, why would a healthy male turn down a rich and beautiful woman, and be crying over it if he wasn't telling the truth?

"Natsu," Levy does her best to comfort him. "I believe you but no you wouldn't have been just another notch in her belt because, well… she's still a virgin." Natsu looks up at Levy in disbelief. Seeing his reaction she smiles, "Lucy's never had a real boyfriend before, she's dated a few times but never went further than a dinner or movie. In fact tonight was the first time I have Ever seen her react so strongly towards a guy; you must have had a profound effect on her too."

"But, but why would she get so mad about the sex then?"

"I have no idea but I'm gonna find out. Don't worry okay, just calm down. Gajeel's gonna take you home after I go talk to Lucy real quick."

"Thanks you guys…" he mumbles

Levy kisses her boyfriend and gets out of the car. Virgo lets her in and tells her Lucy's still in her bedroom. "Is that boy okay? He seemed really nice, and cute but left in tears."

"Natsu, yeah don't worry Virgo, he'll be okay. It's Lucy that was being an idiot tonight."

[Knocking]

"Lu, it's me Levy can I come in?" No Response. She places her ear up against the door and can hear light sobbing. "Lucy, I'm coming in." She opens the door and sees the outline of her friend curled up on the bed under the covers.

"I don't wanna talk Levy." She mutters

"Well too bad cause you need to." Yanking back the blankets she finds Lucy still in her red dress. The front is splotchy from the tears that fell and her hair and make-up is a mess; eyes puffy and red. Sitting next to her Levy puts her hand on her friends arm. "Lu, tell me your side of what happened."

"M-my side?"

"I've already spoken with Natsu. He called Gajeel in tears so we came here to pick him up."

"I-I can't believe he turned me down! I wanted him s-so badly! I-It just built up all night till I felt like if I didn't… I, I, I don't know what came over me... I've never felt so, so intense like this over a guy! And I thought he wanted it too…"

Levy giggles making Lucy glare at her, "Lu, that's called love. Since it's the first time you've ever experienced it before, you're not used to it. But I told you, Natsu's a really nice guy, don't push him to hard. He's not gonna sleep with a girl just because; he wants it to be special."

"But that's the thing. I-I think he is special; he might even be my perfect match… Does he think I go around sleeping with just any guy?"

"Um, actually based on the way you behaved, yeah he did." Lucy's eyes are screaming _'_ _What!'_ "You came on so strong that's what he thought, and he said he didn't want to be a one night stand. But I cleared that up quick when I told him you were still a virgin."

"Oh my God you told him that!"

"Lu you don't need to freak out because… so is he."

"Wait are you serious?"

Levy nods, "he thought you were his dream girl too and then you kicked him out because he wouldn't sleep with you. Now he's completely devastated over this."

"Well, I, I don't care anymore. If he thought I was perfect too then maybe he should have just gave in."

"Whatever girl, that's your stubborn side talking. You just don't wanna admit that you made a complete ass of yourself tonight in front of a fine-ass guy."

"Shut up!"

" _Tch_ , just go clean yourself up cause you're a hot mess right now, get to bed, and think about what I said. I'll drop by tomorrow to check on you."

Levy stands up to leave when Lucy calls out to her, "I'm not changing my mind!"

"Yeah, yeah," Levy waves her hand, "You'll be fantasizing about him in your dreams tonight." And with that last jest she shut the bedroom door behind her.

Back in the car…

"So what'd she say?" Probes Natsu, hoping for a good answer

"To sum it up, she's totally in love with you. You got her so aroused tonight that she wanted you to be her first but then you turned her down so she got upset. It's not your fault; she can be stubborn like that since she's kinda used to getting what she wants."

"Sh-she's in love… with me?!"

"Yeah, I think so." She smiles, "I told you don't worry, you'll get another chance…" A devious grin spreads across Levy's face as the wheels of her mind turn, "Oh yeah, definitely get another chance…"


	6. CH 6 Dreams

watch?v=k4oONSu2N8o reference to episode 150

 _She floats in a strange place where time has no consistency and where scenes from her childhood play before her; she breaks down in tears as a little girl again._ _A small blonde haired doll from that era, speaks to her, "Please stop crying big sister, its' okay._ _You're loved by so many people._ _Listen closely and you'll hear them calling out to you."_

 _Lucy stops her sniffling and focuses her mind with the melded clock to see glimpses of her friends trying desperately to save her; hear the communications coming from all over._ _But she can also see that something is terribly wrong…_

 _Gray calls in for a progress check, "Hey, have we beat 'um yet?"_ _He and others are still working to break the chains tethering the giant mechanical clock to the earth._

 _Levy who is back at the guild hall working on a way to free Lucy calls in to check as well, "Warren, how's Natsu's team doing?"_

 _"_ _I don't know what happened but I've lost my telepathic link with him."_

 _Standing in a cave where the heart of the clock lies, a young, dark purple haired boy named Romeo answers first, "Natsu's in serious trouble."_

 _Elfman, "Yeah, he just vanished into a swirling black hole!"_

 _"_ _There's no saving your friend now that he's been consumed by the darkness._ _He might as well give up the fight." A weird stick figure with a skull for a head taunts them_

 _Floating in a dark limbo of nothingness Natsu fights to stay conscious._ _"_ _Please just wait a little longer Lucy; I'm comin' to save you…"_

 _Seeing him floating in this abyss Lucy's fears mount, 'Oh no..'_ _"_ _Natsu…"_ _'_ _What can I do?'_ _"_ _The longer I'm here, the more I lose sight of who I am._ _But I can't give in!_ _I've gotta do something!"_

 _Midnight, an odd black/white haired man, watches with a grin as the darkness slowly consumes his enemy, "No matter how much you struggle, you'll never escape that nightmare._ _Goodbye, dragon wizard."_

 _But Natsu's resolve has not wavered; he's too stubborn for that, "No!_ _I ain't done yet."_ _Screaming out in anger flames erupt over his entire body until he is a ball of fire._ _"_ _You hurt Lucy and Michelle and now I'm gonna hurt you!"_

 _Back in her own time void, Lucy struggles through, "I can't keep crying forever…"_ _She centers all of her energy and gains control of the Infinity clock she has become linked to._

 _A blinding yellow light radiates out from its face and they hear a voice echoing from all around them, "Ahhh!_ _Bring Natsu back Now!"_

 _Romeo, "Did you hear that?" he asks Elfman_

 _Elfman- "Yeah," Looking around confused, "it sounded like Lucy."_

 _Midnight is panic-stricken, "What happened to me?"_ _He looks down at his now 10 year old body and his mind has taken him to a different, much more painful time frame from his past._ _"_ _The tower of Heaven._ _No!_ _This is the real nightmare!_ _But how!_ _It must have been the girl._ _My seal is all that's left and it's not strong enough to hold her back._ _I'm such a fool!"_ _He loses control of his spell._

 _They all turn to the sounds of more cracking._ _Midnight's eyes widen as Natsu crashes through the barrier that held him followed by a blazing fire, "I heard you Lucy!"_ _He heads straight for and punches Midnight in the face._

 _Natsu, "So you made a sacrifice; give me a break!" He screams at the dazed man._

 _Midnight, "They say magic comes from the heart and the greater the feelings that you're willing to abandon, the greater the power you'll gain!"_

 _Blowing a directed roar of flames at Midnight he manages to dissipate it._ _Natsu wipes at his mouth, "Whatever._ _So tell me what did you sacrifice to gain all this new power?"_

 _Midnight, "My future, the one in which I'll ever get to see my father again."_

 _Natsu, "I don't get it; you're not making any sense._ _If you wanna see your dad so badly then why don't cha just go see him?"_

 _Midnight's aura has grown green in color, "You're the reason my father and I were torn apart all those years ago._ _Don't tell me you've forgotten?!"_

 _Natsu, "So that's what you're pissed off about._ _Don't try to act like an innocent victim buddy;_ _You're the scum bag that made Lucy cry!_ _Now quit your whining and fight me!"_ _"_ _Ahhhh!"_ _The two hurl towards each other, clashing fist against fist._

 _Levy, "Warren?"_

 _Warren, "What's up?"_

 _Levy, "I've got news._ _We've been double checking our notes and well…"_

 _A guy in an explorer's outfit cuts in, "Now listen carefully, we've discovered something very important that we though you and the others should know…"_

 _Warren, "Say what?_ _Run that by me again."_

 _Midnight, "Impossible!_ _How am I being overpowered?!"_ _The skin on his arms are showing cracks against Natsu's exponential energy._

 _"_ _I know what it's like to miss having your dad around so I can definitely sympathize with you._ _But your wrong, the whole thing about having to abandon your feelings to gain more power is a huge crock cause you only gain it by holding them close to your heart!"_ _Natsu screams_

 _Midnight, "Liar!_ _That can't be true._ _I was told that sacrifice was the only way."_ _Cracks are appearing elsewhere on his body and face._

 _Natsu, "Afraid not._ _You don't know what to think anymore do you?_ _You've been twisting everything around so much your perceptions all screwed up now._ _If you keep it up you can't be true to your past!_ _Much less your future!"_ _He knees and head butts the man._ _"_ _You can't even be true to your own heart!"_

 _Midnight stutters, his resolve is wavering, "I'm not being true to my father?"_

 _"_ _You think you're so smart but you got a lot to learn._ _Feelings are one thing you obviously don't know anything about!"_ _He punches a final time and sends the man flying through a wall and over the edge of the cliff._ _Cheers ring out._

 _Romeo, "We beat the last of the 6 seals!"_

 _Elfman, "Hows Lucy?"_ _They all turn back to look at where she had been._

 _"_ _We're too late._ _What do we do now?_ _Lucy's completely disappeared."_

 _Natsu, "How'd that happen!_ _I mean we got rid of all 6 of the seals._ _Where the heck did she go?_ _We ain't leaving till we get her back!"_

 _Levy, "According to what it says here, the clock is remaining in this world because of the magic power it is absorbing from the Celestial wizards that are serving as body links."_

 _Explorer guy, "They're stuck in in chrysalis like form so we need to lift the curse that's been placed on them."_

 _Levy, "Lucy's gotta alter their perception of time to 100 years in the future."_

 _Warren, "If she does that than the clock will break apart and all the pieces will scatter."_

 _Gray, "But what about Lucy?"_

 _"_ _She could be sent out flying with all the other clock pieces!"_

 _Natsu, "Come on there's gotta be another way?!"_

 _Lucy shuts them all up, "I'll give it a shot._ _The other Celestial Wizards need me._ _If I don't pull it off they'll sleep for a hundred years…."_ _Focusing harder than she's ever done before, the brilliant light of the clock envelopes everyone, "I can do this!" she grits her teeth._

 _Natsu awakens a top a flying octopus named Kanaloa along with his other friends._ _They are searching for Lucy who was indeed sent flying out to scatter along with the other pieces of the clock._

 _Scanning the air, "Guy's I've picked up her scent!_ _It's gotta be her, take us that a way octopus!"_ _As they get closer Natsu jumps off and rushes to reach Lucy who is plummeting to the ground like a fallen star._ _Stumbling, he continues to race as fast as his legs will take him._ _"_ _Lucy!"_ _Seconds before she's about to hit the ground he launches his body as high as he can and manages to catch her just in time…"_

"Natsu!" she cries out bolting straight up in her bed; still gripping her arms tightly around her chest; the warmth of his body already fading away from her memory. _'_ _Wait where am I?'_ she looks around her bedroom. _'_ _It was a dream?_ _But so vivid!_ _I could feel him…'_ she plops back down on her back and sighs. _'_ _Friggin Levy, I can already hear the, 'I told you so…'_ _But it would make for a cool story idea.'_ She smiles

A little later that morning there is a knock at her bedroom door. "Lucy, its Levy and me! We're coming in!" The door swings open. "Girl what are still doing in bed?" Cana chides her

"Ugh, what do you guys want?" Lucy pulls the covers over her head.

"Come on, it's almost lunch time." Cana pulls the covers all the way off. "You can't stay in bed all day just cause of him."

"W-who said that's the reason!" Lucy screams back in protest.

Levy- "Whatever girl, I already told Cana what happened last night."

" _Tch_ , big mouth…" Lucy mumbles and pulls a pillow over her face.

Cana yanks the pillow and holds it against her chest, _sigh_ "Guess I should have schooled you better on men. Well, get your ass up so we can go get something to eat."

Sitting outside of a Cold Stone Creamery, the three girls relax with their favorite confections. "Okay Levy I admit you were right… I ended up dreaming about him last night." When her friends grin, she knows the look, "But not in the way you're thinking!"

Levy- "I didn't say anything."

Cana- "Neither did I."

"Don't even try, your faces told me everything. So in the dream Natsu's like a dragon wizard and I'm some kind of star wizard and we go on these missions to help people. You guys are there too, so is Gajeel, and Gray, even Mira, and Juvia and other random people I know. Everyone's got different powers, it's so weird. Anyways during this one mission, I get kidnapped cause they need me for some kind of giant clock, you guys all come to save me but to beat the machine I have to become one with it, and when I do it sends me flying out into the sky. Natsu ends up catching me when I fall from the stars…"

"So what's my power?" Asks Cana excitedly

"You're a card wizard, like you use magical playing cards."

"And what about me?"

"Levy you are a script wizard, you use words as your magic."

"That's so weird, cards?"

"At least that sounds cooler than words! Then again, I do like to read, Cana you like to gamble, and Lu you love astronomy. Maybe your dreams are trying to tell you something."

"Tell me what?"

Teasingly, "That Natsu's your prince charming."

" _Tch_ , whatever; it's just a stupid dream."

"Maybe… or Maybe not. Come on a dragon saves the beautiful young girl; it's a classic fairytale love story! Though I can't be surprised about your crazy imagination; hey you should write it down as another one of your fiction ideas!"

"I thought about it… Maybe I will."

Cana- "Now back to Natsu, Lucy you've gotta suck up your pride and just apologize to him."

"For what? If he didn't want to have sex then he shouldn't have sent out those signals."

"It doesn't sound like he was. You guys were making out, that doesn't automatically equal _'_ _let's have sex'_. You got the wrong impression then reacted like a spoiled brat when he told you no."

"I wasn't acting like a spoiled brat! I-I was hurt so of course I just wanted to be left alone…"

"Fine, call it whatever you want, but you were still more in the wrong than he was. Be the bigger person and just apologize."

"No."

"Ugh! You are so stubborn sometimes!"

"Lu, I swear you're going to lose out on an amazing opportunity with him. Don't let this one go…."

The following Monday Levy, Cana, Natsu, and Gray are hanging out at Gajeel's house. True to her word Levy's come up with an idea she thinks will get Lucy back with Natsu and Cana agrees with her.

"N-no way, I-I don't think I could pull that off. She knows I'm shy with girls, s-she'll never believe it!"

Levy- "Natsu, we know her better than anyone else, this plan could work. You need to trust us."

Cana- "Yeah, it'll get her so riled up! And since she hates to lose she'll try to take you back by force if that's what it'll take."

Gajeel- "Oi, and it's not like you gotta kiss or make out with the girl, it's just going to be a fake blind date. The most you gotta do is maybe hold hands, just look interested in her."

"You guys are all crazy! And who is this poor girl that I'm supposed to date? Cause based on your thought's she might end up beaten up by Luce."

Levy- "Erza."

"Hell No!"

Gray- "Why not?!"

"She scares me That's why!"

Gray- "Well then there's no worry about Lucy beating her up right, we just gotta make sure she doesn't beat up Lucy..."

Levy- "Look Erza's already game for this, and Jellal is okay with it. So what do you say Natsu?"

"I-I, don't know…"

Gray- "Eh, do you want Lucy back?"

"Yeah!"

Gray- "Well then you don't have a choice. The plan will take place next Friday."

Over the course of the week, Levy and Cana work on their friend who's still upset over Natsu. Sometimes she's all about wanting him back, while at other times its' wanting to never see him again. What she hasn't told them is every night she still has the same dream about the clock.

She sits at her desk putting the story down on paper one afternoon when her mind starts to ponder. _'_ _Could my dream really be trying to tell me something?_ _Why about a clock, does time have any significance?_ _I can understand everyone's magic, those fit each person's personas; Natsu likes fire so why not a fire breathing dragon wizard and I love the stars so a Celestial wizard fits…_ _But time?_ _I'm not that old and my biological clock isn't ticking yet; or is it?_ _Is my mind trying to tell me it's time to settle down and that he might be the right one to invest with?'_ "Argh! Mom I wish you were here to tell me what I should do!" She drops her head on the desk, _'_ _I miss you so much…'_

 _"_ _Lucy?_ _Darling where are you?" She hears quiet giggling as the 6 year old little blonde girl hides behind some rose bushes._ _"_ _Why I wonder where my little girl could be?"_ _More quiet giggling._ _"_ _Could she be…"_ _Layla Heartfillia moves the bushes aside._ _"…_ _right here!"_ _The little blonde girl squeals._

 _"_ _Mommy you found me!"_

 _"_ _Come now Lucy, it is time for lunch."_ _She takes the little girls hand._ _"_ _Spetto has set up our meal on the patio."_

 _"_ _Yay!"_

 _Happily munching on her sandwich the little girl asks her mom a question._ _"_ _Mommy when you met daddy how'd you know you loved him?"_

 _"_ _Well, first I found him attractive."_

 _Lucy giggles, "He was handsome."_

 _Layla chuckles, "Yes._ _He made mommy's heart beat faster, I would get all happy when I saw him, and he made me feel special."_

 _"_ _But mommy, when I see you I get happy and you make me feel special."_

 _She pulls her daughter onto her lap, "Oh my little one, that's the bond we share as mother and child._ _But it is different when two adults fall in love."_

 _"_ _So how will I know when I fall in love?"_

 _"_ _Just listen to what your heart tells you._ _When that time comes, you'll know if you've found the man of your dreams."_ _She kisses her daughters forehead, "but that will be many years from now Lucy so don't worry about it."_

 _"_ _Okay mommy!" she bites into her sandwich again and smiles._

 _"_ _I love you Lucy."_

 _"_ _I love you too mommy!"_

She opens her eyes and sits up on her chair, stretching out her arms and legs that have grown a little numb from the position. "Thanks mom…" Lucy smiles


	7. CH 7 De-Ja Jealous Anyone?

What seemed like at long last for the co-conspirators; Friday had finally arrived. It took some cajoling and down-right schmoozing to convince Lucy she couldn't break their summer routine of partying on the weekends; so in the end she relented on the idea. Figuring that drinking and having fun with her friends could cheer her up; maybe even help her forget all about the pink haired boy…

But soon De Ja Vu creeps into the scene.

Cornered in her changing room Lucy is whining like a drama queen, "So why do I have to dress up again?"

"There's nothing wrong with looking our best when going to a club right?" Tonight Levy's sporting a light orange halter top babydoll dress. "We're all dressing up." she points to Cana who's wearing a teal knitted v-crop top and tight black pants. "Not just you."

"But it's not like I'm trying to get anyone's attention, I'd rather fly under the radar tonight."

Levy- "Neither am I but, Y-you know what Too bad. Do I gotta go pick your outfit?"

"I already did it for her." Cana holds up the hangers and heels. "I've got everything we need for a makeover!"

"Since when did I make you my stylist Cana?!"

"Just because I felt like it, now go put these on." She shoves the two piece ensemble at Lucy. A red spaghetti strapped tube top tight around the bust with a flowy sheer fabric that hangs down to just above her navel and paired with a short ruffled black skirt that ends at the mid-thigh.

After putting the outfit on, Cana wraps a cute silver butterfly belly chain around her waist and hands her the black 5" heels.

Staring at herself in the mirror, "I don't know guys, this top isn't gonna hold up!" She touches the straps, "these feel like they could break."

Cana slaps her hand away, "It's fine girl, stop complaining! I could'a put you in something more revealing." She turns her friend towards her and stands back looking at her handiwork. Tilting her head to the side she puts her hand under her chin. "It needs accessories…" She starts rummaging through Lucy's jewelry box and pulls out a gold necklace with a red ruby flame pendant and matching earrings. "When'd you get this…" with a raised eyebrow she grills her friend. "…it's not the kind of jewelry you usually buy or wear. Looks custom made too."

Lucy blushes, "I, um just picked that up actually, thought it was pretty…"

Levy- "Lu, don't even kid yourself. You know and we know exactly why you got those; it's because Natsu's into fire!"

"N-No that's not true! I-I just figured you know I'm a _hot_ chick so it suits me."

Her friends just snicker. "Well you're wearing it tonight, _hot chick_ , it matches the outfit."

"Fine," Lucy huffs as Cana puts them on her, "Are you done with me?"

Cana- "Almost, just hair and makeup left. I took the liberty of calling your hair guy Cancer; he'll be here shortly."

As they are about to walk out the front door her maid Virgo see's Lucy's outfit and stops them, "Princess, are you trying to catch that cute boy's eye again?"

"Excuse me, I-I don't know who you're talking about!"

"The one with the pink hair that you scared off last week; he's very attractive, seemed charming too."

"I didn't scare him off!"

"My apologies, that's what it looked like. You should punish me now."

"No Virgo, that's ok, we're leaving already."

"Maybe next time then." She walks back towards the kitchen.

It's 7pm and Capricorn is dropping the girls off at the club. With it just being the three of them they decide to squeeze into a booth instead of asking for the VIP section; it looks like someone already reserved it anyways. But as they are about to settle in, Mira motions Levy and Cana over to the bar leaving Lucy alone at the table. In a hushed tone Mira leans over the counter, "I just want to apologize for last week; I didn't think the aphrodisiac drinks would cause such a backlash for Lucy."

Cana- "So that's what the drinks were? What's in it?"

"Oh, nothing special; just ingredients that supposedly helps to stimulate desire."

"Seriously what's in it cause I want to try it."

"Cana, like you need it!"

"Well, if you wanna know, it has Pomegranate and Watermelon juice, Hornitos Agave Tequila, Smirnoff Watermelon Vodka, and honey."

Levy- "Don't worry Mira, we can't blame the drink; Lucy overreacted but hopefully by the end of tonight things will be back on track."

"Thanks, I really hope so; I think they made a striking couple." She places 3 glasses in front of them, "Well here's your first round and the karaoke book, take it back with you so she doesn't get suspicious."

"Thanks Mira!"

Back at the table Lucy questions her friends, "So what'd Mira want?"

Cana- "To give us our drinks."

"No, she said something else too, what?"

Levy- "It was nothing, she just asked about Gajeel and I, how's things going, that kind of stuff."

"Then why'd she need Cana too?"

Cana- "Geez what's with the 20 questions?! To help with the drinks, Levy couldn't carry all 3 by herself and the book."

"Sor-ry, I was just wondering." Lucy crosses her arms. _Sigh_ , "I'm just a little tense being back here okay."

"Why don't we just kick off our routine then, singing usually helps you relax," Levy opens up the karaoke book. "So what should we sing?"

Cana makes a suggestion, "I think we should do ' _Man! I feel Like a Woman'_ by Shania Twain! It's a perfect song to start our night off."

Lucy- "Oh yeah that's a good one, then _'_ _Party in the USA'_ by Miley Cyrus."

Levy- "Done!" she scribbles the two songs on a paper and waves it at Lisanna.

Grabbing the microphones Lucy and Cana stand up next to the booth when the first song comes on,

Cana- "Let's go girls! Come on."

Both- "I'm going out tonight, I'm feelin' alright. Gonna let it all hang out. Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice. Yeah, I wanna scream and shout. No inhibitions, make no conditions, Get a little outta line. I ain't gonna act politically correct, I only wanna have a good time.

The best thing about being a woman Is the prerogative to have a little fun…"

Levy jumps out of the booth and starts dancing with her friends.

Both- "…Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady Men's shirts, short skirts. Oh, oh, oh, really go wild, yeah, doin' it in style. Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction. Color my hair, do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free yeah, to feel the way I feel. Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break, tonight we're gonna take

The chance to get out on the town

We don't need romance, we only wanna dance

We're gonna let our hair hang down….

Man! I feel like a woman!"

At the end of the song Lucy is giggling and laughing all hyped up along with her friends but her eyes fall on the VIP section. Gajeel and friends are now there… with Natsu. She quickly turns away and sits back in the booth totally thrown out of the energy she once was in. Levy rushes over to the bar and orders double Fruity Pebble shots and tells Mira to hold the song till they finish the drinks while Cana quickly turns her attention to the next song. "Come on the next song is coming on in a minute! Just put him out of your head, we're having fun right now."

Lucy's stomach is doing flip, "I don't know if I can."

Cana shoves Lucy's half-finished drink in her hand, "down this right now and get up! I'm not gonna let you get all depressed."

"Geez alright bitch." She does as she's told and slams the glass down. "Happy now!"

"No." Levy arrives with a tray of 6 shot bombs. "Double's time."

"Are you serious?!"

"Like a heart attack. Pick up the first one."

The three girls grab their first set. After pulling the tube of pineapple vodka from the glass, they drop the shot glasses of blueberry schnapps into the cup of redbull (bomb) and shoot them down followed by chaser tube of vodka. Lucy flinches, "Was it always that strong?"

Cana- "Maybe you just never noticed it before cause you were too drunk already. One more to go." After back to back shots in such rapid succession, Lucy's head swoons for a moment.

"Hit it Mira!" Levy waves to the bar maid.

Cana hands Lucy the microphone and grabs the other one. "Here we go!"

Lucy is giggling, "Yeah! I'm all fired up now!" _hiccup_ She starts dancing as soon as the instrumental begins. Cana and Levy join her and even Juvia runs over from the VIP section to have some fun, all four sing and dance to the music.

"I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. With a dream and my cardigan. Welcome to the land of fame excess, Am I gonna fit in? Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time, Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign. This is all so crazy, Everybody seems so famous.

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick, Too much pressure and I'm nervous. That's when the taxi man turned on the radio And a Jay-Z song was on, And the Jay-Z song was on, And the Jay-Z song was on!..." Screaming the last part.

During the choruses they act out the words, "….So I put my hands up, They're playing my song, the butterflies fly away. I'm noddin' my head like, 'yeah', I'm movin' my hips like, 'yeah'. I got my hands up, they're playing my song, I know I'm gonna be okay. Yeeaaahh, it's a party in the U.S.A. Yeeaaahh, it's a party in the U.S.A!..."

Midway through Cana steals looks at Levy and winks, while Levy grins; So far so good.

"….Get to the club in my taxi cab, Everybody's looking at me now. Like, "Who's that chick, that's rockin' kicks? She gotta be from out of town" So hard with my girls not around me, It's definitely not a Nashville party. Cause all I see are stilettos, I guess I never got the memo.

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick, Too much pressure and I'm nervous. That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune And a Britney song was on, And a Britney song was on, And a Britney song was on!

So I put my hands up They're playing my song, the butterflies fly away. I'm noddin' my head like, 'yeah', I'm movin' my hips like, 'yeah'. I got my hands up, they're playing my song, I know I'm gonna be okay. Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A. Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A!"

"Juvia thinks that was so much fun!"

Cana- "Aye, thanks for joining us!"

Lucy- "So what's the next song?!..."

Just as she says that the same blonde guy who tried to dance with her last Friday walks up much to the dismay of her friends. "Hey um blondie, do you think I could talk to you a minute? Let me buy you a drink."

"Why, do I know you?" She looks to her friends who try to signal at her to ignore him.

"Don't you remember punching me last week?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I might have been a little too drunk…" Feeling bad now, "maybe I should buy you a drink instead to make up for that." With a grin on his face he motions towards the bar. Again she looks at her friends who are mouthing _'_ _don't do it!'_ , but she doesn't listen and follows him.

They sit on a couple of stools and place their order, "So blondie, you know you've got a really great voice."

"Thanks."

"No I mean it, and I'm sorry about last week. I shouldn't have tried to get so close during the dance; it was out of line."

"Just forget about." They both grab their drinks. She takes a sip.

"So what's your name?"

"Lucy, and you are?"

"Sting, Sting Eucliffe."

"Well Sting, it was nice meeting ya but I should get back to my friends." She stands up to leave

"Wait! Maybe later would you like to dance?"

"I'll think about."

As soon as she turns to walk away she stops dead in her tracks. Lucy's face goes from shock to fury is zero seconds. There's a girl next to Natsu and she's hanging over his shoulder getting pretty chummy! _'_ _Ugh!_ _Is he holding her hand!_ _Son-of-A!_ _He's holding her hand!'_

He looks up to see her staring at them and the word anger doesn't even come close to describing how she looks; If her gaze could kill! All the color runs out of his face, _'_ _Oh Fuck!'_


	8. CH 8 Two Can Play

Her eyes narrow, _'_ _Fine if he can just drop me like that!'_ She turns back to Sting, "You know what I'll take you up on that offer, come find me when the DJ starts."

"Hell yeah!" He grabs her right hand and kisses it, "Till later Blondie," before walking back to his own friends.

Natsu feels his blood start to boil the moment the blonde man kisses Lucy's hand. "I'm gonna kill that guy!" he mutters through clenched teeth, his grip tightening on the hand he forgot he is holding.

"Oww! Hey that hurt!" Erza yanks her hand out of his grip and starts to massage it.

"What?!" he utters still vehemently focused on the man, watching to see where he goes.

"My hand you were crushing it!"

"Huh?" He turns back to look at the red head, "Oh Shit I'm sorry I forgot… Is your hand okay?"

"I'll live." She responds curtly

Looking back around, "Damn it where'd that bastard go!" But Sting has disappeared somewhere in the room. "I gotta go talk to her!" Natsu tries to stand up, intending to rush over to Lucy but Gray and Gajeel both push him back down, "Don't. Just stick to the plan."

He stands up and pushes back. "But… it's not going as we… Did you see her reaction? She was pissed!… Ugh! This is not gonna work!"

Gajeel's grabs Natsu from behind in a full nelson hold, "Oi, you can't just react to her, she's gonna try and push your buttons too!"

"Fine! Then let me go so I can find and beat that fucker down too!"

Gajeel pushes him down a second time. "Stay the fuck down! You're not gonna go after him."

"Ugh!" His mind is just in tatters not knowing what to do, what to think, how to react… So he just stares at the floor with his head in his hands.

"Natsu?"

"What is it Erza?" The tears are evident in his monotone voice

"Look, you should think of it this way, her reaction confirms she still cares about you."

He looks back up, "Right, but her eyes looked more like they wanted to kill me."

Gray- "Oi, that's the point, if she didn't care she wouldn't have reacted. But since she did that means she does wants you back, she just maybe doesn't know how to admit it yet."

"I don't think I can go on with the blind date part of this plan," he puts his face back in his hands, "I just know I can't fake it anymore."

"Whatever; just avoid looking at Lucy for now."

"Do you think she…" A new song starts to play…

Lucy storms back to their table, "Who the hell is she?!" she slams her hand on the table grilling Levy

"Um, they wanted to help Natsu get over you so they set him up on a blind date… I swear he didn't know they were gonna do it."

"And you didn't warn me!"

"I didn't know they were coming here!"

"He was holding her friggin' hand! I can't believe that asshole would move on so quick!"

"Well he didn't, they forced him into this date." Shouting back, "And you should talk, what about you talking with that blonde guy who kissed your hand. And now you're gonna dance with him later!"

"Hey that was because I saw Natsu holding another girls hand! Of course I'm gonna react!"

"They probably forced him to do it, to make the girl feel comfortable! Or maybe she grabbed his hand, ever think she's the one coming on to him?!"

"He coulda turned her down!" Walking back to the bar in a huff, Lucy asks Laxus to put on a certain karaoke song for her.

…..so they all turn their heads to look recognizing the melody. _'_ _Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood_.

Gray- "Oh shit, maybe she does wanna kill you…" Natsu looks up to see Lucy standing between the booth and the bar just glaring straight at him. She puts all the pain she's feeling into the song running his blood cold...

As soon as the song starts playing Levy quickly starts a text chain with the everyone, _"_ _Don't panic!_ _She's just venting!_ _Okay plan B, we gotta play things by ear."_

"Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a red headed tramp and she's probably getting frisky. Right now, he's probably buying Her some fruity little drink 'Cause she can't shoot whiskey…"

Erza- "She just called me a tramp!" incensed.

Loke- "She doesn't know who you are Erza, and she's angry."

"…Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick showing her how to shoot a combo, and he don't know…"

Erza- "She's lucky I don't go beat her ass right now…"

Natsu- "Erza, please don't… if anyone deserves that it's me."

Cana add's to the text chain, _"_ _Maybe Natsu should turn Erza down somehow._ _Oh I know, how bout Jellal comes by and sweeps Erza away from Natsu like he's an old flame?"_

Erza turns to the stricken young man, "Natsu, from what you all tell me, both of you may deserve a smack… but under the circumstances I'll leave her alone."

Natsu- "Thank you." He mutters

Lucy starts screaming the words, her whole body leaning into the beat… "I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive. Carved my name into his leather seats. I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights. I slashed a hole in all four tires. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats…"

 _"_ _I like it."_ Gray texts Jellal to get to the table quick, he's gotta steal Erza from Natsu. In the mean time Gajeel is telling Erza to become enamored with Jellal as soon as he walks up. Since he had been hanging out with other friends a couple of tables away he easily gets to the VIP section and starts to flirt with his girlfriend who plays to the love at first sight action like a pro.

"…I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl 'Cause the next time that he cheats. Oh, you know it won't be on me! No, not on me…"

"Is it over? Juvia feels so bad for Lucy."

 _'_ _It Must Have Been Love' by Roxette_ comes on. "Nope, Juvy. She ain't done yet." Her boyfriend puts his arm around her.

Lucy's rollercoaster of emotions is evident in her choice of songs as she moves on to something lighter but just as heartbreaking for Natsu to listen to.

"Lay a whisper on my pillow, leave the winter on the ground. I wake up lonely, there's an air of silence. In the bedroom and all around… Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away… It must have been love but it's over now. It must have been good but I lost it somehow. It must have been love but it's over now. From the moment we touched, 'till the time had run out…"

She wants him to feel her turmoil and it's working. "Could someone just drive a knife into my heart… I don't know if I can take this."

Loke- "Natsu," he puts his hand on his friend's shoulder, "You'll get through this…"

"You don't know that."

A third song starts to play, _'_ _We Belong Together' by Mariah Carey._ Tears form in his eyes as she sings and he listens; this is the worst one yet.

"I didn't mean it. When I said I didn't love you, so I should have held on tight. I never shoulda let you go…"

He's so confused, doesn't know what to do. He wants to run over and embrace her but if she's not ready yet… _Sigh_ , he replies back to Levy instead, _"_ _This is killing me!_ _Should I just go to her?"_

"I didn't know nothing. I was stupid, I was foolish. I was lying to myself…."

 _"_ _No Natsu not yet!"_

 _"_ _I can't just sit here and do nothing!"_

"When you left I lost a part of me. It's still so hard to believe. Come back baby, please 'Cause we belong together…" Lucy collapses into the booth breaking down in tears at the end and buries her head in her arms. Cana tries to comfort her.

 _"_ _I've got it; sing to her."_

 _"_ _Sing!_ _I'm not that good."_

 _"_ _You sang to her last week and she totally caved on you for it."_

 _"_ _And what would I sing?"_

 _" '_ _The Reason' by Hoobastank, she won't be able to resist that song."_

 _"_ _Alright I'll try anything."_

Gray calls Lisanna over and asks her to program a song for them in the karaoke machine. Levy and Cana are trying to cheer Lucy up at the booth, glad they didn't put a lot of make up on her tonight when the song starts to play. She looks up to see where it is coming from…

Natsu is standing up looking in her direction holding a microphone. "What's he doing?"

Cana- "I think he's trying to tell you something."

"I'm not a perfect person, there's many things I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning; I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be…" he holds out his hand towards her and she starts to tear up more… "A reason to start over new, and the reason is you. I'm sorry that I hurt you," his voice cracks as tears start to trickle down his cheeks. "It's something I must live with everyday, and all the pain I put you through I wish I could take it all away and be the one that catches all your tears…" Her chest is heaving from the sobbing. "That's why I need you to hear…"

Cana- "Natsu's trying so hard Lu…" but she's shaking her head. "…most guys would've given up already."

"…And the reason is you… and the reason is you… and the reason is you…" she sees him hang his head. "I'm not a perfect person. I never mean to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know…" he holds his right hand over his heart. "I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new, and the reason is you. I've found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do, and the reason is you."

When the final words trail off he stares, pleading for a reaction from her. "See girl, he still wants you back. Just stop being so stubborn."

Lucy keeps shaking her head, "Levy I can't..."

"You're sending mixed signals, first angry, then it's over, then you're telling him to come back!"

"Look I'm all mixed up Levy! Don't you get it?!" She flags down Lisanna and orders several rounds of shots.

Cana- "What does that poor guy need to do to win you back?!"

"It's not just that… I-I don't know okay! He shouldn't have done what he did last week or tonight!"

Cana- "Why are you…" she's starting to shout but Levy cuts in

"Well…" Levy looks up at Natsu who has slumped back on the couch dejected then back to her friend, "… you are really being a heartless bitch right now Lu! You both are hurting so much but you're the only one that can end the pain and yet you're sitting here acting like a spoiled brat!"

"Fine! I'm a bitch, a brat, call me whatever you want…" Lisanna drops off the shots Lucy ordered and she picks one up, "…I'm all screwed up right now so if you don't mind Levy, I'd like to drown myself in alcohol." She puts the glass to her lips, then stops. "I know you guys are all texting each other so tell Natsu I'm still mad and I'm not ready to talk." Then shoots down the first Kamikaze.

Levy just sighs, "Lu… You're a fool..." Lucy responds by raising another shot glass to her lips.

His phone vibrates.

 _"_ _I'm really sorry Natsu._ _Don't be sad, I know she was touched but she's being really stubborn, just be patient..."_

 _"_ _: (_ _" "_ _Think I'll get wasted too…"_

On the other side of the bar, Sting was with a couple of his friends watching the performances. "Ugh it's that pink haired freak again! I was hoping to score with that Lucy chick tonight but he could ruin things."

"Well you might still have a chance, look she didn't get up from the table and go to him." His black-haired friend points out

"Your totally right Rogue." He looks back in Natsu's direction, then to Lucy smirking. "The music's about to start up soon and I'm gonna make her forget all about that loser!"


	9. CH 9 Break Up To Make Up

When the DJ comes on _'_ _On the Floor' by J-Lo…_ Sting heads back to Lucy's table. "Hello mademoiselle, shall we?" he holds out his hand.

Cana grabs her friends arm applying slight pressure to keep her in the booth, "Don't…" but Lucy takes the man's hand and stands up anyways.

 _Huff_ Slurring her words, "Just gonna dance, ain't nothin wrong with that." _'_ _Super Bass' by Nicki Minaj…_

"You're gonna regret it Lu," Levy begs her friend, "Just stay with us, we can dance in a little bit together."

 _'_ _Tch, Regret it?'_ "Come on Sting," squeezing his hand and turning up her nose, "Let's go."

"Lu!" Her friends try one last time to get her to stay but she doesn't listen and follows the man onto the dance floor. All the shots have made her a little dizzy but she hopes it'll burn off from dancing so, Lucy wastes no time in getting into the beats. _'_ _Tik Tok' by Ke$ha…_

Cana- "Damn that girl is so friggin stubborn!"

Levy rests her head on her hand, "Yeah… But if we push too hard, it's just gonna make her act out more."

Cana- "Screw it, if she wants to make a bigger fool of herself let her."

Levy- "Let's just go by the others..."

The two girls join Gajeel and their friends in the VIP section since their plan is completely off at this point and Natsu becomes their focus, as they all try to keep him from losing it or at least not getting too wasted.

Lisanna's standing at the bar with her sister and looks over at Lucy, then to Natsu. She feels a pang in her chest. "Mira do you recognize that guy Lucy is dancing with?" _'_ _Pokerface' by Lady Gaga._

"Not really, I've seen him here a few times with friends but nothing stands out for me."

"He's kind of a pervert. I never told anyone but he's even tried to hit on me before, and I've seen him do it to other women."

Mira sighs, "That's the last thing Lucy needs right now."

A thought pops into Lisanna's head. "I think I have an idea, if Lucy could just be reminded of the feelings she had for Natsu, maybe it'll trigger something."

"At this point, anything is worth a shot…"

 _'_ _Whenever. Wherever' by Shakira…_ Lisanna walks over to the group and whispers in Cana's ear, the brunette nods so she heads to her fiancé with some requests. "Bix, play some songs to make Lucy regret what she's doing."

"But that could throw off the music, no one wants to hear sappy stuff."

"Please baby," she rubs up against his arm, "just for a little while, we hope it'll get her to leave that guy she's with."

"Alright, I'll do it. Give me a few rotations to figure something out but I'll work it in."

She kisses him, "Thanks babe!"

 _'_ _24K Magic' by Bruno Mars… 'Chained to the Rhythm' by Katy Perry ft. Skip Marley… 'All in my Head' by Fifth Harmony ft. Fetty Wap…_ Bixlow searches for the right songs to play, he doesn't want to ruin the mood for their other patrons so it can't be slow stuff and definitely not too depressing.

On the dance floor Lucy appears to be having fun. She's not fixated on her partner, it could be anyone in that moment and she really wouldn't bat an eye, but instead focuses more on losing herself in the rhythm since that's at least a comfort for her, the beats and alcohol melding together… ' _Side by Side' by Ariana Grande_ comes on and Lucy starts grinding on Sting without a care, to her he's just a pole like Loke was last week, but for Sting, it makes him think she wants more from him. "Blonde you sure know how to turn a guy on!"

"I'm just having fun…"

He leans down close to her ear, "That's not what your body is sayin," and grips her waist tight against him.

Lucy rolls her eyes, but doesn't think nothing of it, rubbing her body against him and gyrating her hips to satisfy her own desires. She can feel twitching in his pants but ignores it, as far as she is concerned that's Sting's problem if he's getting aroused and hers is simply trying to forget about Natsu.

 _'_ _On My Mind' by Ellie Goulding._ At first Lucy is just moving to the rhythm like every song before it, but mid-way through, her eyes fall on Natsu and the words sudden start to speak to her. _'_ _Wait, I could have really liked you._ _I'll bet, I'll bet that's why I keep on thinking 'bout you, it's a shame (shame), you said I was good, so I poured it down, so I poured it down._ _And now I don't understand it, you don't mess with love, you mess with the truth._ _And I know I shouldn't say it, but my heart don't understand why I got you on my mind…'_ She continues to gaze at the young man across the room, desperately wanting to ignore the feelings bubbling to the surface. For the moment, Natsu's lost in a stupor, his heart so pained that he can't even look at the blonde or the floor. Lucy watches him with concern as he knocks back shot after shot… _'_ _Is he trying to drown himself?'_ Sting for the most part doesn't notice the shift in her mood, the only thing going through his mind is how am I gonna get this girl in bed tonight.

A slower song comes on _'_ _If I Could Turn Back Time' by Cher…_ and Sting pulls Lucy so close that they're chest to chest in a rather brusque action. She sighs and rests her head on his shoulder, but not to relax, no her mind is elsewhere. Using foot work she turns their bodies so she can watch her flame… _'_ _He had been so much gentler with her than Sting…_ _I was happier with him…'_ There was a passion and lust in her soul for Natsu that is hard to deny and those feelings flood back like a torrential river into her heart. _'_ _His lips were so soft…'_ her eyes close against the muscle memory. _'_ _Just his touch made my knees go weak, and God his voice it was…'_ Her mind shudders… _'_ _I felt so special in his arms like I was the only girl in his world… not like this guy…'_ Lucy's eyes start to quiver and she squeezes them tighter. _'_ _And how he sang to me…'_ biting her lip as moisture threatens to break through her lidded embankments. _'_ _Natsu…_ _I do want you back…'_

Transitioning into _'_ _Should Have Been Us' by Tori Kelly,_ Lucy's eyes snap open. Sting tries to change their position since it's a faster paced song but Lucy clutches her arms around his neck, not wanting him to realize she's crying. _'_ _Back and forth like a tug of war, what's it all for, do I want it back._ _I still got a little flame for ya even though you drove me mad._ _Now and then, I pretend that it's you when I close my eyes…'_ Of course, the fool he is, Sting thinks she just enjoys the body contact so he squeezes her waist and starts moving his hips against hers. But Lucy can't deny it any longer as her tears make their move for freedom. Cana sees her friend's reactions and grabs Natsu, facing him towards the dance floor. "Natsu look at her! She's crying…"

The words scream at the two would be lovers… _'…_ _It should've been us!_ _Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm._ _It should've been us, coulda been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure, ooh._ _We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know, it should've been us, us._ _It, it, it should've been us…'_ His heart melts, the tears readily apparent in Lucy's eyes with his own starting to flow. "But she's the one who pushed me away, what do you want me to do?" he pulls away from Cana and turns away.

She rolls her eyes, "Ugh two idiots!"

For her part, Lucy's emotions are a roller coaster ready to jump off track, the song was right, it should be Natsu dancing with her not Sting. _'…_ _We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know It should've been us, us._ _It, it, it should've been us._ _Oh oh, oh oh._ _It should've been us, yeah…'_ She's sees Natsu look away in pain, _'_ _I can't do this…'_ Unable to take it anymore, she pushes off Sting and runs away to the restroom to compose herself leaving Sting a little confused.

He follows her.

Lucy locks herself in and lets the tears cascade down her cheeks. _'_ _I can't…_ _Fuck Natsu!_ _Why'd you have to be so friggin… ugh!_ _then turn me down!'_ Lucy still tries to put all the blame on him but her conscious ain't letting that happen. _'_ _Girl you are the fool to let that one go…'_ _'_ _It's his fault for not giving in that night!'_ _'_ _Oh, get over it, true love is not about the physical, it's about the emotional and that boy risked it all to show you, you weren't just another girl to him!'_ _Sigh_ _'…_ _Damn it!' she exhales, 'but you're right…_ _It's my fault we're both in pain…'_ She takes a few more moments to clean herself up and wipe away the makeup that has run. _Exhale_ , "Natsu I hope it's not too late for us…"

About to knock on the bathroom door, Sting can hear the crying so he put his ear against it. He only hears sobbing, sighs, and exhales for several minutes. Water running… silence, and then she spoke… _'_ _Fucking bitch!'_

As soon as she opens the door Sting is there waiting. "Sting?! What are you doing here?"

He narrows his eyes, "I came to check on you, you did rush off so suddenly."

"I needed to…" Before she can finish her sentence, he pushes her against the door jamb hard. "Oww! Sting what do you think you're doing!?"

Sneering, "You get me all wound up, leading me on, and you think you can just walk away back to him?" Starting to fondle her breasts, "No chance Blondie, you're gonna give me what I want!" Lucy starts to scream but he covers her mouth; she bites his hand. "You bitch!" He slaps her face hard. Lucy howls from the stinging pain in her cheek, she knows there's gonna be a welt or mark left behind.

Natsu stands up, "Do you guys hear that?"

Gray- "No. Hear what? The music's kinda loud."

Natsu- "Where's Lucy?" He searches the dance floor, "I don't see her."

Levy- "I think she went to the bathroom."

"Sting please stop!" But he pins her hips and legs with his own and resumes his groping, sticking his hand under her skirt. "Natsu!" She screams louder… "Natsu!"

Everyone in the group now hears a female screaming and Natsu takes off running in that direction. Rounding the corner of the hallway he sees Sting pinning Lucy against a wall screaming with his hand between her legs. Natsu roars, "Get the fuck away from her!" and flies at the man. "You son of a bitch!" He hits Sting so hard the man slams against the other side of the hallway. By this time, Levy and the others have arrived and Lucy runs over to them. But Natsu isn't done with the guy, he barely lets Sting staggers to his feet before punching him again knocking him to the ground. "You fucking asshole! How dare you touch her like that!" and continues whaling, landing punch after punch on the man until Laxus and Gajeel pull him off. "Let me go! I'm gonna kill him for touching Lucy!"

Gajeel- "You already beat his ass enough!"

Laxus- "Natsu if you don't calm down I'll have to make you leave, is that what you want?"

Natsu let's out a loud exhale, "No." and slumps in their grip.

Levy holds her frazzled friend, "Lu are you okay?"

Cana- "What did that bastard do to you?!"

Lucy is sobbing so hard she can barely get out her words, "H-he w-was fond-fond, tou-touching m-me… I-I couldn't sss-stop him. I th-think he was gonna r-r-ra…"

" _Shh_ … It's okay. _Shhh_ …" Levy rubs her back, "it's over… he can't hurt you anymore."

Sting props himself against the wall and starts mumbling about assault charges on Natsu. Muttering under his breath, "Fucking pink haired loser! Just wait till the cops see my face and you'll be the one in trouble!"

Natsu- " _Tch_ , Go ahead and then I'll kick your fucking ass again!"

 _'_ _How dare he!'_ Sting's threats set Lucy off on her own anger spree. In a total rage, she walks straight up to him. "Fucking asshole!" slapping him in the face and kicking him until Gray pulls her away screaming, "If you even try pressing charges against Natsu I will have you locked up for attempted rape!" Everyone, especially Natsu is surprised by her fury.

" _Tch_ ," he's holding his side where she kicked him hard, "How you gonna prove that?!"

Laxus points to a camera at the end of the hallway, "It's on video punk."

Stings hangs his head. "Fuck."

Lucy snickers, "So go ahead, make a claim, I'll make damn sure Natsu has the best lawyers around! And you'll be the one to end up in jail!"

Elfman walks up to the scene with Rogue, "Get your friend out of here and if you ever come back I'll have him charged with assault, understood?" The black-haired man just nods and grabs his friend by the arm. Sting limps away with Rogue's help and Elfman escorts them out of the club.

Once he's gone Lucy breaks down again but instead of turning to her friends she turns to Natsu and throws herself on him. "I'm s-sor-ry Na-atsu. I w-was so m-mean to you when it-it's all my-my fault."

Holding her tight, " _Shh_ , Luce. I'm not mad at you anymore." He wipes some of her tears away. "We both had a lot to drink that night and it got a little crazy."

"I-It's not oh-okay. I tr-tried to force you just like he-he did… I'mma bad person too!"

Natsu strokes her hair and leans his head against hers, "That's the past…" whispering with a soft tender voice, "and you're not a bad person Luce, it was just a lot of built up excitement." He allows her to cry herself out until her sobbing slows into sniffles then lifts her chin, "How about we start over huh?" His eyes so soft and compassionate she can do nothing but melt.

"I'd really like that Natsu."

He lifts the pendant on her chest, "By the way I like your necklace." She looks down having forgotten all about the jewelry.

Her cheeks burn hot, "I got that… because I was thinking about you all week…" Now he blushes a little. But then she sees his bloody, swollen knuckles, "Oh no, Natsu your hand!"

With adrenaline still surging through his system and his concern for her taking up his full attention, he hadn't realized how messed up his hand was. Looking at it too it is pretty bad, but he doesn't think it's broken. "Don't worry 'bout me, I'm sure Elfman or Laxus can help me wrap them up. So, do you wanna go home or are you feelin up to hanging out a little longer?"

"I think I'd rather stay, but I need to clean up a little."

"If you insist, but I think your beautiful no matter how you look."

Her eyes tear up a little, _Sigh,_ "Why are you so sweet to me?"

"Because that's how I am with anyone I care about Luce and you are _Very_ special to me." Turning to Lucy's friends, "Levy, could you girls help her?"

"Of course, Natsu." Levy takes Lucy by the hand, "Come on girl, let's get that face washed." She, Cana, and Juvia cajole her towards the bathroom.

"Natsu?" Lucy pulls out of their control and walks back to him.

"Yeah Luce?"

Pulling his face down in a sudden but heart stopping kiss, "Will you wait for me out here?" she asks meekly, "Just in case…"

He grins. "I'll be right here waiting."

Blushing, "Thank you." She smiles and lets her friends lead her away.

"You okay man?" Gray puts his hand on Natsu's shoulder

"Now I think I am."

Patting his cheek, "Women, it never gets easier…" Gray teases

Gajeel- "We're going back to the booth. You okay by yourself?"

" _Tch_ , I think I can take care of myself!"

Laxus- "I'll have Lisanna bring the first aid kit to the booth for you."

"Thanks." He watches his friends walk away and leans on the wall across from the bathroom. _'_ _This girl is gonna drive me mad…'_ he exhales, _'_ _but at least it'll be an interesting ride…'_

Inside the bathroom…

Levy starts wiping Lucy's face with wet paper towels, Cana is straightening out her clothes, and Juvia reapplies makeup. "Geez you guys I can take care of myself just fine."

" _Tsk_ , as if." Snickers Cana

"Shut up!" Lucy snaps at her friend. "That was different!"

"If you had just…" Cana starts in but Levy cuts her off.

"Lu's been through enough tonight, we don't need to say it."

Lucy- "Say what?"

"I told you so!" Cana rambles out before Levy can stop her again

Levy and Juvia brace for their friend to start snapping but it doesn't come.

Lucy sighs, "You guys were right, I should have listened to you." Cana hugs her and the other two join in. "I'm just lucky to have such good friends that put up with me."

"No matter what, we'll always be there for each other." Cana pinches Lucy's cheek making her squeal. "Now are you ready to face the music again?"

 _Sigh_ , "Does it ever get easier?"

Levy- "Nope!" she chuckles. "Guys are guys, and we just learn to put up with them." Juvia laughs too and nods.

Cana chuckles, "and you guys wonder why I don't want a boyfriend! It's too much work!"

Lucy- "True…" she smiles, "But I think, I'm gonna like it."


	10. CH 10 No Regrets

When the girls walk out of the bathroom, Lucy is the last to leave it. Levy, Cana, and Juvia walk past Natsu smiling, Levy even squeezes his shoulder before the trio head back to the VIP section. When Lucy walks back out she looks like nothing had happened, the girls having done a good job cleaning her up. "Natsu," she reaches out her hand to take ahold of his uninjured one. "Could we talk, before meeting up with the others?"

"Sure Luce," he squeezes her hand and smiles.

She leads him to the bar, "Mira could I ask you for a favor?"

"What's up?"

"I wanted to talk with Natsu in private but the place is kinda packed…"

She waves her hand, "Use my office, it's fine. You know where it is right?"

The blonde nods, "Thanks Mira."

"I'm just glad to see you both together again." The bar made smiles, "But before you go, let me take care of your hand Natsu." Mira cleans and dresses the wounds mainly on his knuckles. Luckily there doesn't seem to be any broken bones but it was starting to swell a little so, she sends them off with an ice pack.

Mira's office is located at the end of the hall past the bathrooms. After leading Natsu in, Lucy closes and locks it for privacy. Inside the cozy room is a typical office with a desk, shelving, and cabinets but it also contains a couch where she and her siblings sometimes relax at the of a long day. Prompting Natsu to sit next to her on the love seat, she lets out a big exhale. "Natsu I just wanted to say again thank you for what you did for me back there and I'm sorry about this past week…" She looks down, "I hope you'll forgive me."

"Lucy…" he puts his arm around her shoulder, "I told you I'm not mad at you, I don't think I ever was. Hurt yes, but mad never. I'm just glad you're okay and he didn't do any further harm."

"My face stings a little where he slapped me but… I think I deserved it."

Natsu turns her face towards him, "Why would you think you deserved to be hit like that!" his voice a little annoyed that she would even think such a thing. But she keeps her calm.

"What I mean is, this small amount of physical discomfort is nothing compared to the emotionl pain I put you through. It was like karma stepped in and did to me what I tried to do to you…"

"But Lucy, there is a big difference. Yes, you were being a little pushy but you weren't getting violent and when I told you to stop you did. Sting wasn't going to." He flinches when he thinks about what could have happened.

"I know…" she sighs. "But I'm still scared to think that if I had been strong enough to force you… would I have?"

"Luce, I think you know the answer to that is no. I don't believe you have that side in you."

With a half-smile back on her face, she reaches up and cups his cheek, "My mom once told me that if I listen to my heart, I'll know when I've found the one… I think, no, I know in my heart that it's you and I was so worried that I had hurt you too badly for you to ever give me a second chance. So, thank you Natsu."

He grins, "I've been in love you with you for so many years, it would take a lot more for me to walk away now. But, were you really okay with not rushing into…" he blushes, "you know, the whole sex thing?"

 _Exhaling_ , "I'll be honest, it's torturous because you just have such an effect on me..." She smiles, "But if that's how you feel, I'll do my best to respect your wishes."

"That's good to know." Grinning, "I'll try not to _torture_ you for too much longer."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It wasn't exactly easy for me to turn you down that night, I wanted it just as badly but I really did worry that you would wake up the next day thinking I was taking advantage of you."

Lucy leans her head on his shoulder and sighs, "I wouldn't have thought you were taking advantage … but I can admit now, you did the right thing Natsu." _Exhale_ , "So where do we go from here?"

"I think for starters," he leans his head on hers, "we do things properly. Will you… be my girlfriend Luce?"

She lifts her head and turns his face towards hers, "I'd be honored to be your girlfriend Natsu."

He leans down and kisses her, "The honor is mine."

As soon as their lips meet a surge of electricity race along both their spines. They can't deny the chemistry between them as the world slows again just for the young couple. He cradles her face planting soft kisses over her luscious pink lips, light tingling sensations travel along her arms as she twists her fingers through his hair. Sighs, and little moans murmured through breaths speak volumes as they reverberate through his mind. He has such a sizzling way of tantalizing her senses and she unknowingly is driving his mind crazy. All the memories of long forgotten dreams, of passion filled trysts with his blonde coming flooding back.

Natsu forces himself to take things slow, pulling Lucy into his lap so he can hold her closer and control her movements. Any pain he feels from his injuries are forgotten as the adrenaline overrides his senses. Her kisses steadily increase in their demands, beckoning him to keep going… they whisper to his very soul. Drifting his fingers over her arms, gripping them just a tad to keep them from wandering lower he refuses to relent to her desires, rather savoring this moment with her. They have all the time they need to explore the future and he doesn't want another misunderstanding to get in their way; well at least while they're still in the club he remarks to no one but himself.

She sighs, realizing, remembering her promise to respect his wishes. It won't be so bad, he's not going anywhere… _'_ _Just enjoy whatever he is willing to give you right now.'_

30 minutes later, it's Lucy who interrupts the moment. "Natsu…" half sighing for having to do this. "We should get back to our friends."

He gives her another sweet kiss on her neck, warm air wafting over her as he breathes his response. "I know…"

"We have plenty of time…" she turns his face to hers and smiles. "…to continue this later." Kissing his nose. "It's almost closing time for the club."

His long exhale, more to calm his own desires then a lack of air, _'_ _she's respecting what you asked for…'_ his conscious pipes up. _'_ _Yeah, yeah, don't need to remind me.'_ "Yeah, okay. You're right. They're probably wondering what we've been up to."

She chuckles, "I can imagine." Lucy climbs out of Natsu's lap and straightens out her clothes as Natsu wills down the mild chubby still plaguing his jeans. Holding out her hand to him, she takes ahold of his…

"Well if it ain't our Crazy couple finally emerging from their make out session."

Both blushing at Cana for her blunt assessment, "we were just talking…" Lucy stammers out.

"Uh-huh, try again. I went to check on you two and I didn't hear no talkin' going on." Gray quickly quips. "Just some other sounds." The grin growing on his face.

"We weren't doing that!" Natsu sneers at him, though the red hue on his face is still etched onto his cheeks. "Wouldn't do that in Mira's office, that's rude."

"Hey!" Gray puts his hands up in defense. "I believe ya. Just glad you two are on good terms again. Cause dealing with you two drama queens is exhausting." Snickers from the other males.

"Stop listening to these idiots, Luce, why don't you guys sit and relax." Levy pats the couch next to her.

But just as Lucy's about to take up her friends offer, Natsu's grip on her hand tightens. "Actually, I think I'm kinda tired from all the excitement, how about a rain check, huh? Let's all meet here again tomorrow night."

Lucy looks up at him trying to figure out what he's up to. Seeing her gaze, he winks before feigning a yawn for the group.

"R-right, yeah I think I agree with Natsu. You guys stay if you'd like, the tabs already covered but I think I should see him home."

"Oh yeah, whose ho…" Gajeel tries to question before receiving an elbow to his side from his girlfriend.

"Sure," Levy plays along as she side-eyes Cana with a grin. "Get some rest and tomorrow we'll do this again; without the drama."

Natsu and Lucy hug all their friend's goodbye and she calls Capricorn to pick them up. As they wait outside along the curb, Lucy still holding his hand is a little nervous. It was obvious to her he wanted to get out of there but what was next? Did he really want to go home? She didn't want to end the night just yet but at the same time, asking him might seem too forward and she had promised to move on his terms.

Still fidgeting as Capricorn pulls up to the curb, Natsu opens the door so Lucy can get in first. "Where to miss Lucy?" the driver asks as she settles in her seat.

"Um, take us…"

"To the mansion." Natsu interjects as a stunned Lucy stares at him.

"Yes sir."

"Natsu? A-are you sure?" The cracking in her voice evident.

But he just smiles at her and puts his arm around her shoulders. "I'd like to continue our conversation, if that's okay with you?"

Her eyes widen slightly before softening. "I'd really like that."

"Welcome back Mr. Dragneel." Virgo greets them at the door. "I'm glad to see Ms. Lucy hasn't scared away a new friend."

Lucy shoots her a glare and is about to retort but Natsu counters gracefully for her. "On the contrary, we've known each other since high school." He smiles at the blonde next to him. "And there's no way she could get rid of me now."

"You two met way back then? Ms. Lucy, you never mentioned him before."

"I thought he was out of my league…" she mumbles.

"Well I think you make a gorgeous couple." Virgo smirks. "Take care of our Princess, Mr. Dragneel or I will be forced to punish you."

This time it's Lucy who responds for Natsu. "Virgo, I think that'll be all for the evening. Thank you." Dragging Natsu away up the stairs, she hurries to get away from the mischievous eyes of her maid.

 _'_ _I like this one…'_ Virgo smiles on her way back to her own suite.

Upstairs in her suite, it is quickly apparent to Natsu that Lucy has become uncharacteristically very, very nervous as she sits stiffly on the couch next to him. Gone is the confident singer who can silence the room with her melodic voice, or the brazen girl who one week ago threw herself at him on this very couch. He chuckles in his head at what he's turned her into. She was comfortable in Mira's office but here, she almost seems too petrified to move. Is it because of this couch and the memories they bring back to her?

"Lucy, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. W-why would you think somethings wrong?"

"Because you seem scared."

"I'm not…"

"Is it the couch? How about we sit on the bed instead? Would that be more comfortable?"

"T-the b-bed?" she stammers. "Wh-why would you want to be on the bed?"

He grins, "Come on…" he pulls off the couch and sits her on the edge of the bed. "What about some music then?" He walks over to her stereo and turns it on making sure it's not too loud. Ironically, the station she has it set to is romantic music from the 80's, perfect for the mood. He takes a seat next to her, "Just relax Luce and stop thinking about last week."

She looks at him with a surprised expression, "How'd you know that's what I was thinking about?"

He leans back, "Just an educated guess." With one arm keeping him propped up he reaches with the other to take one of her hands from her lap. "I don't think you'll do that again…" he squeezes her fingers, "unless I'm ready…"

She looks down and exhales. "No…"

"Then smile for me." He grins and runs the back of his hand along her jawline, "I wanna see the beautiful smile that caught my attention in class… and on the stage... and on the dance floor…"

Lucy gives him a smile, but it's not the one he's hoping for. _'_ _She's still too nervous.'_ He remarks to himself. _Sigh_. So, he sits up and scoots off the bed dragging her with him. "Dance with me."

"Now?"

"Yes now," he laughs and pulls her to him. After draping her arms around his neck, he places his own around her waist. _'_ _I Want to Know What Love Is' by Foreigner_ is playing. Natsu leads, slowly swaying along with the melody and Lucy follows stiff in her movements. In effort to change her focus, "Luce…" he gazes softly at her, "tell me about the kinds of stories you write, are they romance, action, fantasy…"

"A little bit of all of that I guess but I tend to lean towards fantasy."

"Are you working on anything right now." He tightens his embrace just a tad.

She bites the corner of her lip, "Well, I had a dream this week that inspired a new story." Averting her gaze, "It has you and me in it…" some of her bangs fall over face.

Brushing the stray hairs behind her ears, "Will you tell me about it?" His voice is so sensual it makes her shudder slightly.

"It's nothing really," looking down, "just a silly idea…"

Tipping her face back up, "Please…" he pouts, making her sigh and giggle. That brings a smile to his face and helps her to relax a little.

"Well..." Her grip around his neck tightens just a little. "…in this fantasy world, we're good wizards from guilds or um, like organizations that help each other to fight evil ones. Along with our friends, we go on missions and just have a lot of fun together…"

"So what kind of wizard am I?"

"A fire dragon wizard."

His green eyes flash, "Ooh, really, so can I like breathe fire and stuff?" The excitement in his voice makes her giggle again and his heart leaps. "And what kind of wizard are you?"

"Yeah you can do all that and more. I'm a star wizard that uses keys to summon zodiac constellations. Our friends have characters too in this world. Like um, Levy specializes in script enchantments, Cana uses magical cards, Gray Ice magic, and so on. I tried to come up with abilities that suits their personalities or interests."

Noticing how much more relaxed she is, he continues. "So, what's this story about?"

"In the dream, I was kidnapped because they needed me to control a clock that can alter time and you guys were all trying to save me."

"And did I, save you?"

"Yes…" She smiles wide, her big brown eyes sparkling with vitality; it's the one he'd been waiting for… "You caught me as I fell."

"I'll always be here to catch you Luce." He rubs her back. "I'm really honored to have inspired one of your stories, I think it's gonna be amazing…"

Lucy giggles again, "Well I just started it so, it's still too early to tell."

Natsu caresses her face, "I believe in you Luce." His emerald eyes are so serious and yet so mesmerizing.

"Y-you do?" she stammers out, too taken by the intensity of his gaze.

He nods his head. "I do…" skimming his thumb over her soft pink lips, her body melts as he leans down to place a kiss on them. Lucy matches his craving and ups the ante by tangling her fingers in his hair, humming in her excitement. _'_ _She's back…'_ He grins against her lips, loving the vibration of her purrs as he pulls her body tighter against him and this time he has no plans of stopping. She shifts her hips just enough to where they run flush against his own. Almost growling from the close contact, Natsu feels emboldened, letting his hands drift lower to skim along the curve of her rear over the fabric. When she gasps from the shock he nibbles at her bottom lip, grinning bigger, loving her reaction to his touch. Spurred on by his escalation, she teases his lips with her tongue, gaining entrance to explore further. Another quiet moan escapes him as she tickles his wet muscle with her own, sucking, before moving the dance along to other areas of his mouth.

"Lucy…" he groans again, this time squeezing her ass when she tugs at his hair.

"Do you…" she kisses his neck. "want to stop?" her teeth graze his skin.

"No…" he moans, realizing that slow and steady isn't in her dictionary and if that's what she wants this time he's willing to play along.

"Do you… want to go further…" she gyrates her hips against him, intentionally rubbing against the growing bulge in his pants. Natsu growls deep in his throat. "It's okay to stop…" she murmurs while nibbling his ear, her hot breath tickling his neck.

"Don't stop…" he rumbles, "…but you will pay for being naughty again."

"You're gonna punish me…" she gently teases him with another nip to his neck. "This…" Lucy reaches between them, "…bad, _bad…_ girl…" and rubs his crotch.

"Tit for tat you little tease." He slips a couple fingers into her panties and skims along her already moistened clit. She gasps as an aching quiver buckles her knees.

"Natsu…" Lucy whimpers as he repeats the motions a second and third time.

"I like the sound of my name upon your lips." His husky voice adding to her shivers. "Do you like this Luce, do you like how it feels?"

"Oh God yes!" she moans.

He yanks her panties down and lets them fall to her ankles. "Say my name again…" and slips a finger into her opening.

Her cries, strangled as she gasps, "Natsu!" back arching in response when he slides his finger in and out, slowly and meticulous, rubbing her very core. "More…" she manages to choke out.

"Are you sure…" he teases her again

"Please…" she begs, the throbbing between her legs growing by the second.

With his hands holding her up firmly under her rear, she instinctively wraps her legs around his hips while he carries her to the bed. Crawling all the way up, he doesn't let go until her head hits the pillow and she relaxes her hold around his waist. With a satisfied grin plastered on his face Natsu lays propped on his side, slowly trailing his fingers along her thighs starting lower and working his way towards their junction. The higher he travels the shallower Lucy's breathing becomes, almost stopping when he's near the sweet spot. Her sighing laments, make him chuckle when he moves his hand back down again.

She pouts, "You're being mean Natsu…"

"I said punish, not reward…" he taunts her. "You want me that badly Luce?"

"I've never wanted anyone so much before! It… hurts!"

A sense of pride wells up in Natsu. To have his first crush, begging him to take her… Any reservations he once had, his rules about intimacy no longer applied. Hell, the throbbing in his own jeans reminding him how badly he wanted her too. He sighs. In his dreams, their first experience was slow and sensual but maybe that was just the naivete of a virgin. The long-awaited desires built up, especially in his case over several years were demanding action and her body was calling out with the same voracity.

He leans over and skims her lips with his… "My terms…" he slips a digit through her entrance while covering her mouth with his own. Without missing a beat his fingers find a rhythm and their kisses take on a greedier desire. Hot and rough he trails his mouth down her neck and shoulder, nibbling and teasing creating a wave of shivers along her body. Lucy's hands move from his neck to his arms and back, nails digging when he nips her lightly. A second finger is introduced stretching her further, preparing her cave for the final visitor. She writhes against him with every motion, but soon she can't take it anymore… Too much stimulation and yet not enough. No, she wants more, she wants all of him…

Halting his hand and his kisses for a moment, "I-I can't… I'm sorry…" she lifts her upper body off the bed and yanks the tube top off tossing it somewhere in the room along with her skirt, she didn't care.

"L-lucy?" he stammers, his already flushed face turning a little more crimson as her supple breasts are released from their imprisonment. For a second he can't move but only stare down at the fully naked goddess beneath him.

"Natsu… I couldn't control myself…" She sees a conflict in his eyes and for a brief second, she worries she just took it too far but…

"Damn it you're so beautiful Lucy…" he hesitates… "Do I really deserve you."

"You do Natsu…" She cups the back of his neck, "My heart would be empty without you…" her passion filled kiss relaying everything else she wants to tell him…

"I need you too." he moans through the kiss.

Lucy yanks on his shirt. "Please… Natsu…" as she pulls off his shirt she almost loses her train of thought, "…Be my only…" his body is so fucking sexy… "Damn…" she bites the bottom corner of her lip and her mind goes completely blank when the rest of his clothes hit the floor.

Poised over her, he drinks in the vision of his long-time crush, still amazed that she was really here and no longer just a dream. "No… regret's, right?"

Lucy smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, "Only one…." A single tear trickles down her cheek, "…I wish I had caught you in high school..."

"But you did…" Natsu caresses her cheek and wipes it away. "You just didn't know it yet."


End file.
